Sorpresas
by solitarynightmares
Summary: Two Shots, Una noche de bebida no parece tan mala, las consecuencias son las que vienen para la mañana siguiente, Mpreg de Fliqpy, (Flippy x Fliqpy). / No era más que una buena intención, pero existen errores y la lujuria de por medio, Mpreg de Flippy, (Fliqpy x Flippy).
1. Mpreg Fliqpy

Pareja: Flippy x Fliqpy

Pareja secundaria: Splendid x Splendon't

* * *

><p>La palabra <em>'ebrio<em>' se quedaba corta para los que iban cayéndose a causa de la bebida, no tenían ni la menor idea de cómo habían podido llegar a su casa sin matarse antes por el camino, pero su suerte no estaba asegurada aun después de cruzar la puerta, tropezándose con sus piernas y las del otro, más de una vez se habían caído.

Ciertamente gran era la cantidad de alcohol en su sangre, de lo contrario nunca se les hubiese ocurrido hacer lo que sucedió.

Flippy quien era menos aficionado a tomar, levemente podía entender algunas cuantas cosas, como entre ellas saber que necesitaba ir a dejar a Fliqpy en su cama. No había sido muy inteligente de los dos aceptar una apuesta con los hermanos ladrones, en la que por cierto perdieron.

Trató de dejarlo sobre el colchón, pero no consiguió mucho sin caer encima del otro, ahí fue cuando notó un pequeño detalle.

"Fliqpy" Lo llamó, pero el otro no le respondió "!Hey Fliqpy estás...!" Su rubor por la bebida no tenía nada que ver con su expresión tímida.

Sin decir algo más llevó su mano a los pantalones de su compañero confirmando no se tratara de su imaginación, tenía una erección bajo la tela y como si fuera contagioso, él comenzaba a tener una por estarlo tocando.

La pregunta de ¿qué debía hacer? apareció en su mente, aunque la verdad no había respuesta.

"¿Qué crees que haces?" Fue sorprendido por Fliqpy que lo miraba aunque mareado con una seria expresión en los ojos.

"Lo siento" Se disculpó rápidamente retirando la mano, había pensado que estaba dormido.

"Flippy..." El aludido tenía miedo de que le gritara o peor lo golpeara como muchas otras tantas veces en que se peleaban, para su sorpresa tuvo la mano de su contraparte sobre su propio sexo "Eres un mojigato pervertido" Invadido por la sensación Flippy se vio a sí mismo sujetándose de la ropa de Fliqpy mientras éste lo tocaba "Ni siquiera te masturbabas antes de que estuviera aquí, ¿cuál es este cambio repentino?" Nublado por el alcohol, divertirse con Flippy sonaba como opción aceptable.

Levantando la mirada ojos verdes se entrelazaron con unos amarillos y pronto unos labios también estuvieron juntos.

¿Quién besó a quién primero? No podían darse cuenta de que fueron los dos al mismo tiempo, ambos lo querían, ambos estaban dispuestos y ambos no sabían que estaban haciendo.

Las manos de Flippy se deslizaron por debajo de la camisa interna de Fliqpy mientras todavía continuaban con su largo beso, en el que ocasionales mordidas aparecían y dulces roces también, Flippy tenía su lengua dentro de la boca del otro, que no sabía muy diferente a la suya, a cerveza y whisky, no le gustó la desaprobación que obtuvo con los dientes de Fliqpy casi arrancándole la lengua, no era un juego así que no podía hacer lo que le diera su gana, con una sonrisa pícara, Fliqpy regresó el beso, pero esta vez siendo él quien recorriera el interior de la boca de quien más inocente era entre los dos, esa inocencia lo presionó a disfrutar en exceso del húmedo beso que calentaba su cuerpo.

"Fliq..." Quería respirar pero no lo dejaba, se había reducido a jadeos y unos cuantos gemidos.

Su única opción para defenderse fue pellizcar los pezones de Fliqpy que estaban a su alcance con las manos sobre los pectorales. Le funcionó mejor de lo que creyó cuando el cuerpo que tenía abajo se estremeció y aquella boca abusiva dejó de besarlo para apretar los dientes mientras se retorcía.

"¿Te gusta?" Preguntó burlón, pero mejor se calló con la mirada asesina que recibió.

"Deja de hacerlo, es raro" No le parecía agradable las muchas cosquillas que le causaba.

Más que retractarse, Flippy tuvo motivación para continuar haciéndolo, las caras que hacía Fliqpy eran suficiente para convencerlo, una linda mirada nada usual de él. Fácil levantó el uniforme y desabrochó el cinturón del pantalón para bajarlo.

"¿Eh...?" Para cuando quiso darse cuenta y despejar algo de su ofusco pensamiento, Flippy ya tenía uno de sus rosados pezones en la boca y la mano tocando su miembro excitado.

Alguien arisco e intratable como él no podía tener la menor idea de cómo comportarse, simplemente pudo llevar su puño a su boca para morderlo y tolerar lo bien que se sentía y a lo que no estaba acostumbrado.

Hubo un instante en que Flippy se detuvo y Fliqpy entreabriendo los ojos se le quedó mirando embelesado, era su imaginación o por primera vez veía al bueno bajo una luz diferente, aparte de parecer brevemente atractivo y soberbio considerarse a sí mismo también, ya que era la misma imagen del otro, la sonrisa boba en los labios tenía su encanto mezclado con el rubor que cubría por entero su rostro, no únicamente el de uno estaba colorado, los dos eran un espejo idéntico de los reacciones del otro.

"¡Ah... Idiota... Agh!" Su momento suave terminó con los gruñidos de Fliqpy a causa de que el dueño de los duces ojos verdes levantara sus piernas y lo penetrara.

Fue la cosa más incómoda que hayan hecho, en primera ni siquiera se habían quitado su ropa, a Fliqpy le bastó bajar su pantalón junto con la ropa interior para tener el camino libre a la vez que levantaba el de Fliqpy y éste quedaba atrapado entre las piernas, de por sí, para que funcionara necesitaba doblar mucho las piernas de Fliqpy hacia adelante y éste no era alguien flexible de goma.

Aparte de todo, estaba el dolor, Fliqpy no era una chica y no quería parecer tal por lo que tampoco iba a permitirle que se moviera más de lo que ya había entrado, sin mencionar de que no uso nada para ayudarlo.

"¡Fliqpy!" Era como una especia de ruego, se sentía tan caliente y necesitaba hacer algo.

"¡Estás loco!" Le gritó, lo quería fuera.

"¡Fliqpy!" Poco le importó las consecuencias, usando su peso empujó para continuar "¡Ah!" Mientras él gemía el otro gruñía y maldecía.

"¡No!" No podía encontrar algo peor, hubiese sido la agonía si la mano de Flippy no hubiera empezado a masturbarlo.

Moverse fue complicado pero no imposible, con lentitud los dos prosiguieron, llenando el aire con una atmósfera más relajada, la cama crujió por el mecimiento, pero no fue lo único que alcanzaba a escucharse, los labios de Flippy sintiéndose un poco culpable, llenaron de besos el cuello con sabor salino por el sudor de Fliqpy.

Aunque su mentalidad le dijera que no debía aceptarlo, mentira era decir que las manos del bueno no eran suaves caricias como las de alguien que tiene cuidado con lo que toca, estaba siendo tratado bien y eso era nuevo, los labios, pedazos de seda que consentían su cuello, le sorprendía lo suave que realmente eran contra su piel.

No fue ese accidental golpe a la próstata lo que lo hizo venir, estaba demasiado lejos de un orgasmo con solo eso, fue ese repentino beso que le dio Flippy, uno muy inocente que lo tomó con la guardia baja cuando estuvo a punto de patearlo lejos porque ya no toleraba estar sintiéndose de esa forma tan extraña, ni siquiera se percató de cuando su interior fue bañado de espeso blanco, cautivado por los delicados pétalos en la boca, rodeó el cuerpo que estaba sobre el suyo con los brazos, era cálido y placentero, más aun después de haber dejado el éxtasis de unos pocos segundos.

¿Y ahora qué? Fliqpy incómodo hasta la medula, quiso empujarlo pero no podía, era peso muerto.

"¿Flippy?" Tenía el oído del aludido muy cerca de su boca, cuando éste decidió descansar recargando la barbilla en el su hombro "¡Flippy!" Su gritó no tuvo contestación.

Irritado, mordió la oreja para saber si así se movía, pero tampoco tuvo resultados, el antes mencionado ya estaba placido acurrucando abrazado del cuerpo bajo su pecho.

...

El frío fue lo que despertó a Flippy a la mañana siguiente, no tenía la más remota idea de porque estaba en el suelo a un lado de su cama, solo escuchaba el ruido de los pájaros y de la ducha dentro de la recamara, rápido estuvo de pie corriendo en dirección al baño, pero la puerta estaba cerrada casi la tumba a golpes hasta que Fliqpy desde el interior le abrió y fue empujado a un lado.

La mañana no le sentó bien, estaba vomitando antes de haberse dado cuenta de su resaca.

"Al fin despiertas" Dijo Fliqpy déspota mientras secaba su cabello húmedo con una toalla. Él fue quien despertó primero y empujó al otro al suelo, había estado tomando una ducha antes de ser interrumpido.

"¿Por qué estaba en el suelo?" Flippy se limpió la boca una vez terminó con las náuseas.

"¿Qué tanto te acuerdas de ayer?" Fliqpy tenía sincera curiosidad mientras miraba hacia cualquier lado menos hacia Flippy para que ninguna expresión lo delatara, como sus manos temblorosas ocultas bajo la toalla lo hacían.

Inmediatamente al abrir los ojos encontró la escena, ¿y cómo no?, si tenía al bueno aún dentro de él, recordaba todo y tiempo suficiente tuvo para pensar en lo que debía hacer.

"Te traje a casa, te dejé en la cama y me dormí sobre ti"

"¿Nada más?" Así era mejor.

"Sí" La interrogante a por qué tantas preguntas se escribía en su semblante.

"Estabas en el suelo porque yo te tumbé" Respondió riéndose con cierta maldad cómica, obviamente todo fingido, internamente la inseguridad crecía junto con ansiedad.

"¿Sabes Fliqpy?" Los ojos verdes que veían al susodicho eran diferentes a los normales "Podrías tratar de ser amable a veces, todavía después de que te traje anoche porque te caías de borracho me arrojas de la cama..." Sin dejarlo terminar Fliqpy le había arrojado una botella de shampoo al rostro, no podía creer que cosas le reclamaba, en vez de estar siendo regañado debería recibir una disculpa porque no hizo otra cosa más que satisfacer la frustración sexual de Flippy.

"¡Cállate si no sabes de lo que hablas!" Hacía mucho tiempo que no explotaba "Estabas igual de borracho que yo, ni siquiera puedes acordarte de lo que pasó" Ese enojo no era uno normal de ira, era de frustración. Sin importarle las quejas de dolor, el malo salió a calmarse a cualquier lugar que no fuera a menos de cinco metros del otro.

...

Una semana había pasado y Fliqpy aún no podía olvidar el calor de los besos de Flippy y el aroma a alcohol que los había rodeado en la habitación.

Discretamente entró al baño poniendo seguro a la puerta después de entrar, había sido una semana en que resistió la tentación de hacer algo impensable, pero su límite habían sido esos largos días, mientras más trataba de olvidarlo más lo recordaba.

Quitándose su pantalón y dejándolo por ahí se sentó en el borde de la bañera. Flippy no se había dado cuenta de que robó una de sus camisetas usada, la cual en ese momento estaba oliendo mientras llevaba su mano a su erección que había ocultado de camino al baño, sabía que había caído bajo, pero deseaba en demasía volver a tener su olor de cerca.

Disfrutando de su mano una idea un tanto punible surgió en su mente que no podía considerarse inocente, pero aun así...

Avergonzado, por primera vez apenado, llevó la punta de sus dedos a su entrada temeroso incluso de ingresar uno, pero tomando valor y recordando lo que había sido tener a Flippy dentro de él, se atrevió a usar uno, ya previamente recubierto por el pre-semen que había estado saliente mientras se masturbaba.

El rojo cubrió nítidamente sus mejillas y un gemido salió de su boca, no podía creer estarlo haciendo, pero mientras más abría las piernas y los centímetros de su falange desaparecían tenía que aceptarlo. Para su ser impulsivo que no media sus actos, ese instante no fue la excepción, dos siguieron al primero y una vez notó que no dolía tanto como la primera vez, un tercero tuvo el atrevimiento de hacer germinar la semilla de la adicción en su persona.

Su imaginación se hizo cargo del resto, en el suelo del baño de rodillas y codos y no la bañera, continuó masturbándose usando sus dedos y para disminuir los ruidos mordió la camiseta que llevaba. Se trataba de Flippy y no los dígitos eso que lo estaba haciendo sentir levemente bien, se trataba de esa vez que recibió su primer beso, uno tan dulce que lo empalago y cualquier otro sería desabrido, de esa noche en que el bueno jugó con sus pezones, los que con la otra mano libre comenzó a tocar, esa vez que en el fondo le encantaría repetir.

El suelo quedó manchado por los resultados de su breve desvarío, pero tiempo para relajarse y pensar en el quiebre de su firmeza no tuvo.

"¿Fliqpy?" Tocó a la puerta "¿Cuánto te vas a tardar?" Le parecía raro que tardara tanto si ni siquiera escuchaba el sonido de la ducha.

Un vacío se creó en el pecho de quien yacía en el frío suelo, ahora que miraba la escena que lo culpaba no podía creerla.

"¿A ti qué demonios te importa cuánto me tarde?" Le gritó y pateó la puerta asustando a quien estaba del otro lado esperando.

La verdad era que su relación cordial estaba empeorando, para Flippy, Fliqpy estaba volviéndose más insoportable, cuando no lo evitaba éste le gritaba y quería golpearlo por todo, para Fliqpy, Flippy era más tentador cada vez, se molestaba porque su homologo no recordaba nada y cuando estaban cerca también se enojaba consigo mismo por no descartar el montón de ideas que tenía en mente y toda esa ira iba dirigida al blanco de su predilección para contrarrestar lo que lo mantenía tenso.

"¡Está bien!, no salgas si no quieres" Le regresó el gruñido "Eres intolerable, por eso no tienes amigos" Se fue murmurando irritado.

Fliqpy alcanzó a escucharlo recargado de espaldas a la puerta, la gravedad lo ayudó a dejarse caer en el suelo sentado, ¿qué hacía?, nadie podía quererlo por lo que era, solo era un invento de su mente esos extraños deseos por estar en compañía de quien acababa de decirle_ 'intratable'_

Primero vistió su pantalón y la ropa interior y luego buscó en los bolsillos el encendedor que como todo buen pirómano debía tener, no le importó que se tratara del baño, quemó la camiseta antes de salir dejando las cenizas y el olor que alarmó a Flippy, quien fue a apagarlo.

...

Ya no podía masturbarse en el baño porque Flippy lo vigilaba temeroso de que volviera a prenderle fuego a la casa, tres semanas sin tocarse lo estaban volviendo loco y pensar en el asunto agravaba su problema, no falto ocasión en que estuvieran ambos solos y las miradas no tan indiscretas de Fliqpy cayeran sobre el bueno, esos ojos amarillos que comían de la figura ejercitada cada vez que salían a correr o después de una ducha cuando goteaba agua, ojos que se deslizaban a zonas más privadas y el rubor que aparecía cada vez que era atrapado.

"¿Se te ofrece algo?" Preguntó el dueño de unos ojos verdes olivo después de soportar diez minutos la intensidad de unos ojos amarillos.

"De ti nada" Socarrón giró a mirar a la ventana, cambiando esa sonrisa arrogante que ya nadie veía a una línea sin emociones. Eso que sentía era lujuria y una muy hambrienta "Me voy a dormir, no molestes" Advirtió antes de ir a la habitación y darse prisa en dar comienzo con algo que había pospuesto tres semanas.

En la opinión de Flippy quien lo observaba irse, era extraño que fuera a dormir, debía admitir que si algo bueno tenía Fliqpy era que era muy activo, irse a dormir por la tarde no le parecía nada común.

Con la puerta cerrada y asegurada se subió a su cama, una individual diferente en una habitación distinta a la que durmió varias noches atrás, no era como si los dos pudieran compartir una cama, no eran ningún matrimonio.

El silencio que lo rodeaba lo ponía más inquieto, pareciendo que fuera a delatarlo en cualquier momento, tragándose todo y controlando su sonrojo persistente, se subió a la cama comenzando con algo simple, un detalle recurrente saltaba a su mente, hacía pocos días, cuatro si de casualidad, había notado que su pecho le molestaba y cuando se ponía la ropa le irritaba, más específicamente sus tetillas estaban más sensibles, pasando la mano por una de ellas, un simple toque mando escalofríos a todo su cuerpo, pero ese insignificante roce lo tenía duro, suspiró y tomó aire, una vez más no haría la diferencia. Otra vez tocó la piel rosada y el morbo fue disminuyendo mientras lo disfrutaba, ni un minuto y ya estaba ansioso queriendo sus dedos en ese lugar impensable.

Su corazón sobresaltó cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta siendo abierta, rápido estuvo cubierto por el edredón y fingiendo estar dormido.

Cuando el intruso entró gracias al uso de llaves, recorrió con la vista el interior cerciorándose de que todo estuviera bien, se equivocó con sus sospechas cuando vio a Fliqpy descansando, se hubiese ido inmediatamente, pero...

Con sigilo avanzó hasta quedar de pie a un lado de la cama, quería ver a Fliqpy sin que éste lo corriera lejos o se fuera caminando. No había querido decir nada, pero si recordaba un par de cosas, no habló porque seguramente el otro se hubiera enojado si decía algo, pero esa mano que se acercó a acariciar la cabeza y despeinar los cabellos verdes era una historia diferente, era su silencioso pesar por querer desahogar ciertas palabras, aunque no fue más que la corta caricia.

Fliqpy amó sentir los dedos enredarse con cuidado en los mechones, incluso tuvo que detenerse a sí mismo para no buscar más contacto cálido, no quería parecer alguien buscando atención

Mientras los dos a escondidas lo disfrutaban, Flippy notó la temperatura alta de Fliqpy, imaginándose que estaba enfermo retiró su mano y fue a buscar algo de medicamento que tenía por ahí, sin darse cuenta, el malo rápido se quedó dormido por la relajante experiencia.

Horas pasaron y lo que levantó de la cama a Fliqpy fue el hambre, desganado puso los pies en el suelo, no fue hasta que tocó el pomo de la puerta que se acordó de Flippy acariciando su cabeza, inconscientemente llevó su mano y ruborizado, algo que jamás creyó que le sucediera, ese color nítido en su rosto, sacudiendo la cabeza procuró sacar la idea de su mente.

Fue a comer, pero tan pronto puso un pie en la cocina con Flippy cocinando la cena, una arcada del vomito lo dobló hacia adelante, corrió al baño con la mano cubriendo su boca y patinando llegó a vomitar en la tasa nada más que acido de su estómago, no tenía que expulsar si no había comido nada.

"Fliqpy ¿estás bien?" Flippy llegó a auxiliarlo en lo que se pudiera.

"¡Estoy bien!" Gritó, eran días muy extraños.

"¿Seguro?"

"Claro que estoy seguro, es sólo tu comida que me enferma" Debía ser eso.

Para nada le agradó al bueno escuchar reclamo absurdo en su contra, no insistiría si sus intentos eran despreciados, resoplando se marchó dejando al malo sintiéndose miserable.

Era raro que se arrepintiera de lo que dijo, pero sentado sobre los fríos mosaicos se sentía culpable, caso único que no sabía manejar.

No saber manejarlo lo llevó a presentarse en la cocina más tarde, era tonto que estuviera mirando desde el marco de la puerta hacia a Flippy y dicha mirada no pasó desapercibida por el otro.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó con sequedad sin molestarse en girar para mirarlo "¿Ya te arrepentiste y tienes hambre?" Fliqpy casi golpea su cabeza contra el muro ¿qué cosa hacía?

"No tengo hambre" Se fue para dejar cenar solo a Flippy, repentinamente había tenido apetito y mucha hambre.

...

Llevaban corriendo diez minutos y ya estaba muy cansado, nada a comparación de la hora que fácilmente podía durar. La escena dulce quedaba dos meses atrás, desde entonces no podían dirigirse la palabra sin gritar.

Mientras corría Fliqpy sentía como su respiración se dificultaba de a poco por el esfuerzo y la visión del camino se estaba borrando.

"Date prisa" Se quejó Flippy que seguía su paso lento únicamente por querer estarle haciendo compañía sin que se diera cuenta y estarlo vigilando para que no fuera a hacer nada malvado.

"Si no quieres esperarme adelántate, no necesito que me estés cuidando" Se esforzó para que no sonaran puros jadeos.

"Has lo que quieras" Gruñó Flippy quien rodó los ojos y paulatinamente se fue alejando.

Mientras corría más a prisa juraba en su mente que si no hacía nada con la actitud de Fliqpy tendría más problemas que un simple dolor de cabeza.

Más de una vez pensó en dejarlo atrás, pero se recordaba que no era lo correcto, por más bestial que fuera su compañero tenía un lado cándido que aún guardaba la esperanza de encontrar.

Suspiró sospechando que esas esperanzas estaban muriendo lentamente con el pasar de los días, en especial después de ese día hacia tres meses aproximadamente, comenzaba a atormentarle que nada podía ser como le gustaría, sin embargo no había nada que no valiera su último intento.

"¿Fliqpy...?" Se detuvo para hablar con el aludido, pero se sorprendió de ya no verlo a sus espaldas, por su cabeza cruzó la posibilidad de que se escapó para seguir sus instintos libertinos, por lo que comenzó a buscarlo.

Susto fue el que se llevó de verlo muchos metros atrás desmayado en el suelo, de un momento a otro estaban corriendo y ahora tenía que llevarlo de regreso a casa o con un doctor.

Mejor lo segundo, pero conociendo a la desabrida persona que llevaba en brazos, no quería encontrar un perro muerto en su cama por culpa de un simple desmayo pasajero, a Fliqpy no le gustaban los doctores y si no tenía nada, con Flippy sería quien se desquitaría.

Paciente una vez llegó a su casa, esperó a que Fliqpy despertara, dos horas más o menos velando porque estuviera bien, checó la temperatura y no tenía fiebre, no había nada anormal.

Fliqpy ya había despertado hacia unos minutos, pero al ver que se encontraba entre los brazos de Flippy, no tenía motivos suficientes para delatarse.

Quiso el aroma y ese calor de las gentiles manos que ocasionalmente iban acariciando su cuello mientras mimaba su cabeza sobre su regazo. Flippy sin saber que estaba despierto pensó en lo lindo que sería si su otra parte se dejara tratar de esa manera y aprovechando la oportunidad de tenerlo tan sosegado, sumergido en la inconsciencia, con un beso que le dio en la mejilla, sin embargo ese sencillo beso fue más placentero de lo que creyó y no fue un beso, fueron dos, tres, un camino de besos hasta la boca del antagonista, donde suspiró de deseo antes de convertir ese roce superficial en algo un poco más pasional, encontró que no podía detenerse cuando probó el sabor dulce de los labios... El sonido de alguien tocando a la puerta lo detuvo, casi olvidaba que esperaba a un invitado.

Suspiró mirando el rostro tranquilo, arrepintiéndose por haberse aprovechado de Fliqpy, era tonto creer que éste pudiera estar de acuerdo con lo que hacía. Con cuidado lo dejó a un lado y fue a abrir...

Mientras tanto Fliqpy que estaba consciente se sentó al borde de la cama y miró lo solo que había quedado, sin saber por qué lágrimas caían de sus ojos, era la primera vez que lloraba y no lo quería.

Enojado tomó una fotografía de Flippy y la arrojó al muro, no entendía esa angustia en pecho solo quería deshacerse de ella.

"Fliqpy" El segundo reflejo entró de golpe a la habitación después de escuchar el estruendo. Encontró al aludido sentado en el suelo con las manos cubriéndole el rostro "Hey, ¿estás bien?" Se preguntaba si se habría lastimado.

Como no le respondió tuvo que agacharse para forzarlo a que mínimo lo mirara quitándole las manos de enfrente, no esperó el puñetazo que le dio en el rostro, apenas se recuperó del atontamiento para cuando Fliqpy salía de la habitación e irritado fue a alcanzarlo.

"¡Estoy harto!" Lo sujetó del brazo cuando aún le daba la espalda "Vas a decirme en este momento por qué hiciste eso y luego disculparte" Sino ya estaba dispuesto a echarlo de su casa, no necesitaba de un desconsiderado inútil.

No le respondió y tampoco giró a mirarlo.

"¡Maldición Fliqpy!" Volvió a gritar, pero lo soltó "Vete" Esta vez hablaba con voz más calmada "Vete, no te quiero más en mi casa" Los hombros del antes mencionado se tensaron y antes de que pudiera dar otro paso se desmayó.

Las manos de Flippy apenas consiguieron atraparlo y su corazón se sintió frío viendo el enrojecido rostro y los rastros de lágrimas.

...

No lo corrió de su casa, hizo creer a Fliqpy que fue un mal sueño cuando despertó, pero desde entonces tenía un ojo encima del peli-verde y comenzaba a notar muchas cosas.

Era la media noche y no podía dormir, no era invento ficticio de su imaginación escuchar a Fliqpy llorar hasta dormirse la mayoría de las noches, pero tenía que poner especial atención a sollozos tan silenciosos.

Suspiró levantándose de la cama, medio mes así lo estaba volviendo loco. Buscó las llaves y fue a entrar sin permiso a la recamara... Tan rápido como encendió la luz la apagó.

Lo que no sabía era que no todos los ruidos eran sollozos, algunas de las noches no se dedicaba a llorar sino a desahogar su frustración de manera distinta.

"Lo siento" Salió y regresó a cerrar la puerta con llave.

El breve segundo de luz artificial reveló la vergonzosa posición de Fliqpy sobre la cama con las piernas abiertas y sus dedos hundiéndose en su embarazoso secreto.

La imagen del rostro sonrojado y los ojos amarillos que lo vieron perdidos, seguía grabada en sus párpados, incluso continuaba viéndola cuando los cerraba.

Evitó correr al baño, pero tan pronto estuvo a solas en privado, se avergonzó de bajar su pantalón de dormir y ver su erección confirmando sus miedos, eran bromas de Fliqpy decir que nunca lo había hecho antes, pero no se trataba de su actividad favorita.

Sentando en la taza de baño empezó a masturbarse pensando en la imagen de pocos segundos atrás, hasta que su problema quedo solucionado con su mano llena de viscoso material blanco recubriendo sus dedos, no era lo más limpio...

De una patada la puerta del baño fue abierta rompiendo el mecanismo de cierre, eran unos ojos amarillos e irritados los que miraban al sorprendido de Flippy.

Con el cruce de miradas la realidad se deslavó un poco y de lo siguiente que supieron fue como Fliqpy se arrodillaba frente a él para tomar su mano manchada y lamerla, asqueroso, no pasaba por la mente de ambos mientras Flippy sentía la lengua picara rodear sus dígitos, como tampoco lo fue la lengua de Fliqpy lamiendo su nueva erección con hambre, no estaban ebrios de alcohol lo estaban de libido y deseo.

Las puntas de los dedos de Flippy estuvieron tentadas a enredarse en el cabello mientras Fliqpy lo tragaba de a poco, el calor de la boca lo estaba colmando de algo que no podría comparar con placer y la imagen de los irises dorados empañados de lujuria era un deleite para la vista.

El sabor que hubo en la boca de Fliqpy cuando fue llenada sin aviso de los resultados del orgasmo de Flippy, no era ni salado y almizclado, lo suficientemente dulce para poder tragarlo.

Los jadeos de ambos eran lo único que se escuchaba en el eco de las paredes o lo fue hasta que apresurado Fliqpy se sentó en el regazo de Flippy, primeramente para darle un beso.

Beso suave y cálido en los labios que brumó la sensación de dolor inicial a la hora de acomodarse sobre la erección del bueno y dejarse llevar por la gravedad, labios que los mantenían unidos junto con los brazos que rodearon el cuello de Flippy a la vez que decidían mover su cadera.

Dos cuerpos pesados de adultos jóvenes no era algo que soportara muy bien el lugar donde ambos estaban sentados, con fuerza suficiente y rodeándolo de la cintura, Flippy pudo levantar al malo para llevarlo entre sus brazos cargando a la habitación.

Gemidos irracionales de Fliqpy por el movimiento ensordecieron los oídos de Flippy, era un sonido primitivo de gozo y las uñas clavándose en la piel de su espalda únicamente confirmaban aquello.

De hecho, antes de llegar y recostarlo en la cama, Fliqpy ya había alcanzado su clímax, pronunciando a comparación de sus otros gritos el nombre de su compañero muy bajo.

Todas esas noches que pasó llorando sin saber por qué y pensando en la fantasía de lo que podía ser lo que sucedía en esos instantes, terminaba en el momento en que Flippy sosteniéndolo de los hombros comenzaba a embestirlo, sin importarle la mancha caliente entre sus vientres, uno más abultado que el otro, no le preocupaba que Fliqpy aún no estuviera preparado para más placer, solo esos labios agresivos que lo mordían estaban dentro de ese interés.

Las manos recorrieron por todos los tramos de piel sin olvidar el más insignificante centímetro, las de Fliqpy que les fascinaba la espalda amplia y firme, rasguñándola cada cuando era su antojo y entre las embestidas que estremecían sus músculos, esas que tocaban los lugares donde sus dedos en veces no podían llegar, tan lleno y caliente, no podía regresar a utilizar solamente su mano y sus dedos, y estaban las de Flippy que se consintieron acariciando las mejillas enrojecidas de a quien besaba con tanta insistencia, recorrían el pecho fornido y sin su conocimiento también sensible, a Fliqpy lo volvía loco que tocara sus pezones aunque fuera accidental, de esas veces en que convertía lo pasional en lo intenso, la estimulación que lo llevaba al éxtasis.

Ni aun en el grito del clímax, Flippy lo dejó terminar sus besos, metiendo la lengua en el interior de la boca ahogó esos sonidos, se permitió seguir probando de ese sabor a sí mismo, las manos inquietas aunque su cuerpo descansara, acariciaron las piernas dobladas a sus lados, codicia se trataba del sentimiento por no perder la sensación sedosa de la piel algo humedecida, pero inevitablemente su rival más grande, el sueño, ganó indudablemente.

...

Como una rutina, el sexo ya formaba parte de todas sus noches, en especial con Fliqpy siempre caliente, eran noches silenciosas porque al empezar no se decían nada, sus cuerpos seductores insinuaban todo por ellos y al terminar tampoco palabras salían de sus bocas, actuaban como si nada sucediera.

A su parecer para el dueño de los ojos verdes, el de los amarillos tenía un tremendo cambio cuando se trataba de la intimidad, como en ese rato en que los dos estaban acostados y acomodados en la cama con Fliqpy casi durmiéndose, pero besando el pecho de Flippy con cariño, era el único momento en que podía verlo llevar en los labios una sonrisa que no fuese ni cruel o sádica, eran los momentos en que podían verse a los ojos y sentirse felices.

Como tantas otras veces la noche avanzó y el sueño cayó sobre ellos...

Quien amaneció primero fue Flippy, desde que tenían relaciones sexuales nunca se había encontrado al otro cuerpo todavía descansando, el otro siempre se levantaba primero. Dándose tiempo de admirar a la figura que tenía a su lado, pasó las puntas de sus dedos por la espalda de Fliqpy, éste como seguía dormido no se daría cuenta de los dedos que aún querían tocarlo, como un juego, los dígitos trazaron formas por ahí y allá, la cintura, la cadera, las piernas, el estómago...

¿Por qué no lo notó antes? Ese algo sobresaliente vientre que tenía Fliqpy, era cierto que lo había visto comiendo en exceso, pero... la comida no podía explicarlo y aunque también haya dejado de hacer ejercicio, todavía faltaba. Juraba que si lo hubiera visto de cerca, frente a frente y con buena visibilidad, no de noche, lo hubiera notado inmediatamente, pero ni el día de ayer, ni el anterior, ni anterior a esos, en que se presentaba de frente lo había visto. Examinó con mejor detenimiento la redondita pansa que incluso le parecía graciosa, no había músculos del abdomen marcados sino pequeñas estrías que empezaban a formarse...

En cuanto Fliqpy empezó a moverse su mano se detuvo y regresó a fingir estar dormido, sintió feo al saber que como siempre éste se levantaba y se iba de la habitación aunque... no esperaba lo otro, desde el lugar en que estaba podía escuchar perfectamente como desde el baño vomitaba, ahora más preguntas rondaban su cabeza, ¿era así todas las mañanas?

No pudo reunirse con el antagonista sino hasta el desayuno, donde sentado en la cocina ya lo esperaba para comer, todo aparentaba seguir la normalidad, no obstante cada y cuando el par de ojos verdes seguían la figura de Fliqpy esperando ver ese abultamiento en el estómago pero nada, plano como tabla, ¿era su imaginación?

"Espera" Lo detuvo antes de que saliera de la cocina.

"¿Qué?" Tan descortés como siempre.

Armado de valor Flippy se plantó frente al otro y no solo eso, lo acorraló paso a paso contra una pared.

"¿Q-Qué... demonios quieres?" Titubeó su firmeza y la agresividad con que hubiera respondido disminuyó, ese ya no era el frío asesino que fue en sus días psicóticos.

"Quiero saber algo" Flippy como casanova no servía para nada, era la curiosidad lo que lo motivaba a explorar con la mano el pecho y estómago de Fliqpy, sin enterarse, únicamente provocaba al otro para seguir queriendo algo de intimidad carnal.

Rápido y sin aviso, Flippy levantó la playera y sus irises no cabían en el asombro viendo la gran cantidad de vendas que estaba usando, todas envueltas y enredadas por su torso.

"Aléjate" Lo empujó lejos entrando en pánico, lo había descubierto y no sabía qué hacer "¿Qué crees que hacías?" No le quedaba más de otra que entrar a la defensiva.

Suspirando, creyó sería mejor tomar todo con calma, de nada le servía tener la cabeza caliente.

"Fliqpy ¿por qué llevas tantas vendas?" Interrogó con calma.

"Me lastimé"

"¿En serio?" No le creía nada "Déjame ver"

"¿Y por qué?" Reclamó.

"Vamos Fliqpy, déjame ver" Sonrió falsamente con fingida amabilidad.

"No" Negó rotundamente.

"Discúlpame" Lo sentía desde antes de hacer lo que se disponía a hacer.

Falta de ingenio no tenía, empujando cuidadosamente el cuerpo de Fliqpy contra la pared entre ésta y el suyo, comió a besos el cuello de quien se reusaba a disfrutar sus caricias.

Estaban a la luz del día y vergüenza era lo que recorría las venas del malo, junto con esas manos contorneando la figura de su cintura nada curva como la de una mujer, pero un beso en los labios por parte de la boca de Flippy fue suficiente para sedarlo.

Con un laxo cuerpo devolvió el beso suave e incluso envolvió sus brazos por el cuello de Flippy, sus intenciones habían sido mantener todo bajo un estricto control con sus nuevas emociones apartadas pero perdió miserablemente.

Disimuladamente el dueño de los ojos verdes que sorprendidos observaban al otro ser tan entregado en el momento casi romántico, sacó de un bolsillo especial el cuchillo que llevaba consigo y cortó la tela de las vendas junto con la ropa y de paso causó una herida superficial a la piel, aunque no era su intención herirlo.

"¡No!" Gritó empujándolo lejos mientras cubría su estómago con los antebrazos.

No quería que lo viera, ni a él le gustaba verse a sí mismo, ese abdomen no era normal y pensaba que lucía mal, al mismo tiempo que creía que sus pensamientos estaban incorrectos, ¿cuándo le había importado lo que pensaban lo demás?

Lágrimas picaron en sus ojos y unas cuantas se derramaron, para Flippy era la primera vez que lo veía desbordar sentimientos y ser frágil.

"No veas" Estaba teniendo hipo y se estaba ahogando, recargado en la pared se deslizó hasta caer en el suelo y seguir cubriendo su vientre.

Era... Fliqpy, no tenía palabras con que describirlo, ese rostro enrojecido y mirada asustada era peor que ver a Flaky llorar, no le tomó mucho tiempo decidir lo que debía hacer, arrodillándose y abrazándolo afectivamente trató de consolarlo.

"¿Qué te sucede Fliqpy?" En sus pesadillas nunca había soñado con imagen así.

"No sé qué me pasa" Del miedo cambiaba al nerviosismo y la irritación "En este momento debería estarte golpeando, pero no puedo" Sus manos sujetaron la ropa de Flippy "Quiero meterte la cabeza en una licuadora para no ver tu rostro, pero no puedo, debería apuñalarte para que me dejes solo, pero no puedo, no puedo, no entiendo, no..." Sollozó enterrando el rostro contra el cuello y el hombro de Flippy "Quiero que me abraces, quiero que me digas algo lindo, quiero... que me beses"

No era normal y punto...

"Vamos con Mole" Flippy obligó a Fliqpy a que levantara el rostro y verlo directamente con mucha seguridad en la mirada. Necesitaba llevarlo con un médico.

...

"Flippy, ¿me permites hablar a solas con Fliqpy?" Mole llevaba unos cuantos minutos examinándolo e incluso siendo ciego no tardó ni uno en darse cuenta, el diagnostico era muy obvio.

"¿Por qué?" No quería dejarlo solo además de que no le dio buena espina la petición.

"Es la confidencia de mi paciente" Explicó. A regañadientes el peli-verde tuvo que retirarse del lugar y dejarlos solos.

"¿Y qué tengo?" Preguntó Fliqpy burlón "¿Me voy a morir?" Se reía porque le parecía gracioso ¿quién no se moría ahí? "¿Es un tumor?, ¿tengo el estómago lleno de aire?, no sé qué bicho, ¿quizás?" Despreocupado quería aparentar algo de su viejo despotismo.

"Vas a tener un hijo" Mole se sentó en su silla, sin tomarle importancia a las bromas empezó a escribir la receta con algunas vitaminas incluidas.

La sonrisa de Fliqpy se desdibujó lentamente, nada divertido por lo que acababa de escuchar, por su parte Mole se reía internamente porque estaba seguro dejó impactado al otro con la noticia.

"Vamos" No lo tomó en serio "Dime que tengo un bicho o algo, no me molesta escucharlo"

"No tienes ningún bicho, estás perfecto de salud"

"Entonces ¿por qué tengo... esto?" Señaló su barriga haciendo una mueca.

"Te lo estoy diciendo" La sonrisa de Mole no pudo seguir oculta "Vas a tener un hijo"

"Jaja, vieras que risa me da" Dijo con sarcasmo "No estoy de humor para las bromas o me dices que demonios tengo y por qué parezco bipolar todo acaramelado con el menso que está allá afuera o..."

"...O te vas a esperar los cinco meses que te faltan"

"¿Qué?"

"Permíteme confirmártelo, ¿tienes nauseas en la mañana y vomito?" No le contestó y Mole no esperaba que alguien como el asesino le respondiera "¿Tienes hambre o antojos?" En secreto todas las tardes asaltaba el refrigerador sin que Flippy lo notara "¿Puede que subieras de peso?" No estaba gordo "¿Te duele la espalda?" Mole se puso de pie y caminó hasta quedar frente al peli-verde aún sentado "¿Te mareas?, ¿Te cansas rápido? y..." Levantó la camisa ya algo rasgada "Tus tetillas..." Avergonzado se cubrió, no podía creer que estuviera sonrojado "Estás..." Se Inclinó hacia adelante para quedar cara a cara mientras lo decía lentamente para que lo comprendiera y analizara "Premiado, concebido, embarazado... como le quieras decir" Mole sonrió mientras que Fliqpy tenía una cara que decía _'mátame'_

"Pero soy hombre" Debía ser un mal sueño.

"Y también eres la cosa más rara que a sucedido en esta ciudad antes de Splendon't" Era la verdad "No necesitas mucho razonamiento para explicar lo que no puedes explicar"

"¿Eso qué sentido tiene?" Gritó.

"¿Cómo quieres que te diga algo que no sé?" Ayudó a su paciente a ponerse de pie y le dio la receta "Y si me permites..." Cortésmente lo corría del consultorio "Hay más personas esperando" Como una burbuja reventando, regresó a la realidad cuando la puerta se cerró.

¿Qué haría? la puerta se volvió a abrir...

"Y dale al papá mis felicitaciones querida mamá" Lo hizo rabiar como Mole se reía de él.

"¡Qué mierda!" Pateó la puerta "No soy ninguna madre"

"¿De qué hablas?" Flippy lo esperaba parado a sus espaldas, un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Fliqpy.

"Nada" Sonrió pretendiendo ser inocente "Todo bien" Flippy levantó una ceja.

"Muy bien" Dijo sin convicción.

...

No tenía intenciones inmediatas de darle una noticia a espera de que probablemente se le atoraría en la garganta como le sucedió a él, pero tenía que decírselo en algún momento, sólo que ese instante indicado no llegaba, lo pensó cada vez que desayunaban, comían y cenaban juntos, cuando tenían sexo, cuando estaban a solas...

La situación no mejoraba con cada día en que le crecía la pansa y ya no podía ocultarlo bajo vendas, tratarlo era más que doloroso.

"¿Seguro qué todo está bien?" Flqpy fue atrapado mientras comía una pera y dejaba otras muchas sobre la mesa que tenía planeado comerse luego, le estaba hablando al carnívoro al que nunca se le ocurriría comer fruta o vegetal.

"Sí, ¿por qué?" No le prestó atención y siguió comiendo.

"No sé, quizás porque estás más... ancho" Quería tomarlo con delicadeza.

"¿Me dices obeso?" Si no tenía cuidado lo haría llorar _'de nuevo'_

"No" Golpeó su frente frustrado "Olvídalo" Nunca podía tocar ese tema "Repíteme que te dijo Mole" Quería escucharlo una vez más.

"Que estaba perfecto de salud"

"¿Y qué más?"

"Y que tengo un pequeño parasito"

"¿Y no te lo pueden quitar?"

"Creme que yo también lo intenté, pero no puedo" No se imaginaba todas la veces que pensó en matar al _'parasito' _que crecía nutriéndose de su cuerpo, pero nunca pudo llevarlo a cabo, no tan literalmente porque no pudiera, cuestiones internas no se lo permitían.

Flippy suspiró.

...

No podía salir, mínimo antes podía dar un paseo por el bosque, pero ahora le avergonzaba salir de la casa y cuando se quedaba solo porque el oji-verde salía por cualquier asunto, se sentía bastante deprimido, por lo mismo cuando sonó la puerta y creyó era el otro quien había regresado, con una sonrisa adornando su semblante fue a abrir la puerta.

"Tú…" Su mirada fue acida mirando a Splendid y Splendon't de pie frente a él.

Trató de cerrar la puerta de sopetón, pero el pie de uno se atoró contra la puerta.

"Hace tiempo que no te veía" Lo saludó Splendon't con amabilidad artificial.

"¿Qué quieren?"

"Vengo a ver a Flippy" Splendid sonriente e indiferente al odio que se tenían los dos abrazó a Fliqpy.

"Cuidado idiota" Además de apretarlo demasiado le dolió que no tuviera cuidado con su bebé.

"¿Qué tenemos aquí?" Splendon't intervino para curiosear un poco, separando al peli-azul se inclinó para escuchar atento con el oído pegado al estómago de Fliqpy.

Éste último no quería cometer el mismo error de golpearlo, sería como golpear una barra de hierro.

"Sucio" Con sonrisa socarrona tocó el vientre de Fliqpy "¿Qué estuviste haciendo estos meses?"

"Que te importa" Dio un paso hacia atrás "Lárguense, Flippy no está"

"Hey dime, ¿fue con Flippy?" Su burla no terminaba "No sabía que ustedes tenían esos gustos desviados" Se estaba divirtiendo molestando al peli-verde.

"Primero júzgate a ti mismo" Sí, conocía su secreto, los ojos rojos y amenazantes confirmaban estaba en lo correcto.

"¿De qué hablan?" Ajeno a todo, Splendid solo intervenía porque se sentía un poco aislado de la conversación.

"De nada" Cortó Splendon't.

"¿Por qué los dos no se van y se mueren por ahí?" Ni fingir amabilidad se le daba.

"Vamos díganme" Sujetó el brazo del pelirrojo "Dime, dime, dime" Era un fastidio que terminó por cansarlo.

"Del hijo de Flippy, ¡estamos hablando del maldito hijo de Flippy!" Gritó.

"¿Hijo?" No entendía "¿Con quien tuvo un hijo?"

"No, este hijo" Señaló al soldado.

Colmada su paciencia hasta la coronilla, los empujó fuera usando todas sus fuerzas hasta conseguir sacarlos y cerró la puerta con estruendo, por su culpa empezaba a dolerle el estómago, le provocaron gastritis.

Fuera de la casa Splendid cayó al suelo y Splendon't sobre él, el sonrojo en el rostro de este último casi alcanzaba el color el su cabello, muy, muy, muy en el fondo le agradecía ese momento a quien lo empujó.

"¿Por qué nos odia?" Preguntó inocentemente el súper héroe.

"Él odia a todos, aunque creo que por fin se topó con su media naranja" Sonrió creyendo que era afortunado, no como él.

"¿Quién?" Trató de levantarse, pero solo consiguió acercarse al rostro de Splendon't, éste aunque no lo notó se le quedo mirando muy fijamente, analizando su posición y la forma en que sus cuerpos estaban juntos.

"¿Quien más?" Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio "Yo a diferencia de un ignorante como tú, sí noté esa sonrisa suya cuando abrió la puerta"

"¿Y eso qué?" No acaba de entender.

"¡Tsh!, que Fliqpy está enamorado de Flippy idiota y antes de que me preguntes algo más porque de seguro vas a estarme preguntando por el estómago, esta embarazado, ¿sí entiendes?" Hablaba demasiado en voz alta "¿Entiendes?, Y no me preguntes, yo no sé cómo es posible... pero lo escuché" Aunque estaba irritado recordar el sonido que escuchó, el otro corazón latiendo lo hizo sonreír.

"Es extraño verte sonreír" Splendid se vio afectado por la linda expresión.

"¿Qué tiene de malo?, es tu culpa porque siempre me haces enojar.

"No tiene nada de malo" Sus ojos azules brillaban alegre "Te ves mucho más lindo así" Con la mano cubriendo el rostro de Splendid, el otro se sentía avergonzado de verlo.

"Los hombres no son lindos"

"Tú sí"

"Y-Ya cállate"

"Splendon't" Tomó seriedad quitando la mano que tenía el pelirrojo sobre su cara "¿A ti te gusta Fliqpy?" Sonaba triste.

"¡No!" Negó rotundamente "¿Cómo me va a gustar?"

"Pero te hace sonreír"

"Él no me hace sonreír" Torcía una mueca.

Hubo silencio entre los dos, pero dada la cercanía y con dudas despejadas, un agujero creció en el pecho de Splendid, era ahora o nunca, con más que inocencia y miedo, le dio a Splendon't un casto beso en los labios

"Sé que te hago enojar mucho, pero... es que no hay otra forma de que me hables" Las ideas en su cabeza se unieron, con que por eso era todo un fastidioso.

Queriendo darle él mismo un beso al de los ojos azules se inclinó con cuidado hacia el frente, casi rozando las líneas de la boca, pero... la figura de los pies de alguien llamó su atención.

Se trataba de Flippy mirándolos sorprendido, ¿desde cuándo había estado ahí?

"Flippy..." No reaccionaba, tenía la vista perdida por ahí "Esto..." Se miraron

"Fliqpy está… ¿qué?"

...

Besándose, los dos compartían un momento sentados en un sofá, Fliqpy sentado sobre las piernas de Flippy, sin darse cuenta llevó la mano al estómago, estremeciéndose por culpa de sentir algo moviéndose.

"Lo... siento" Se disponía a levantarse.

"¿A dónde?" Con una sonrisa lo retuvo sujetando su cadera. Una mano llegó a la mejilla de Fliqpy, guiándolo para retornar a su beso que fue interrumpido "Te cuento un secreto"

Flippy se encargó de hacer cuentas y Fliqpy ya llevaba ocho meses ocultándole el secreto, esperaba que no fuera tan idiota y se atreviera a decírselo por sí mismo antes de que lo inevitable sucediera primero.

"Te amo" Le susurró al oído. Era un buen comienzo, ya parecían una verdadera pareja, solo faltaba que el oji-amarrillo se diera de verdad cuenta "Es tu turno" Esperaba escucharlo.

"Yo no" Pero su cara decía lo avergonzado que estaba y lo que no quería admitir.

"¿En serio?" Sonrió pícaro "¿No sientes nada por mí?" Besó el oído antes de atrapar el lóbulo de la oreja entre sus labios "¿Nada?"

"Nada" Murmuró sucumbiendo a los efectos de su afecto.

"¿Ni un poquito?"

"Quizás un poco" Concedió siendo embriagado por la lengua en su oído.

Odiaba que tanta hormona lo hiciera sentir como un tonto embelesado y perdidamente enamorado de Flippy.

"Eso es cruel" Dijo jugando "¿Puedo hacer algo para que me quieras más?, como..." Sus dedos caminaron por el pecho del malo y hacia más abajo "...decirte que hagamos una familia juntos, yo el papa, tú la mama y quizás un niño"

"¿Por qué tú el papa?" Por motivos aparentes, era lo que le gustaría responder.

"Nada más" Sonrió bajando a besar el cuello "¿Hay algo de malo con que sea?" Iba a responder sí hasta que ruborizado y feliz por los besos se dejó convencer.

"No" Murmuró tan bajo como fuera posible odiándose y odiado los últimos meses de su vida.

...

Blanco, todo era blanco, su pensamiento blando y sus sentidos caldosos como sopa.

Recordaba haber estado discutiendo con Flippy y luego una mancha verde perdiéndose de vista. Nunca se había sentido tan mal como hasta la fecha, compararlo con ser atropellado por un camión y sobrevivir quedaba corto, todo su mundo se había convertido en una nube pastosa.

"Ya está despertando" Se trataba de una voz lejana que hacía eco.

No trató de hablar y aunque hubiese querido no hubiera podido, no sabía ni sentía el tubo para respirar pegado a su boca ni podía ver que el lugar en que se encontraba era una habitación del hospital junto con la intravenosa en su brazo y demás aparatos, también si pudiera se hubiera preguntado ¿qué sucedía? antes de volverse a quedar dormido por culpa del sueño que le generaban los sedantes.

"Mole ¿cuánto va a seguir durmiendo?" Flippy a un lado de la cama miraba preocupado al que estaba descansando.

"Para mañana va a estar mejor"

"Eso me dijiste ayer"

"Te lo prometo" Le sonrió para que tuviera un poco más de fe en su juicio.

Con casi lágrimas en los ojos Flippy cargaba a un pequeño individuo entre sus brazos que lloraba de hambre y él no tenía la menor idea de que hacer, se había quedado temporalmente solo, ni siquiera había pensado con que ropa vestirlo, como alimentarlo y como cuidarlo en general.

Orgullo, definitivamente sentía cada vez que miraba los pequeños ojos verdes de su hijo, pero también había miedo, miedo a no saber qué hacer y fallar.

Con amor apretó ese pequeño cuerpo envuelto en una cobija azul, aún no le pondría nombre hasta que el otro despertara y le ayudara a escoger uno.

Era niño el hijo que tuvo con Fliqpy y para no ser sorpresa de ninguno, ya esperaban que fuera una copia idéntica, con cabello verde y unas manzanitas rojas en las tiernas mejillas.

No se creía digno de tocar lo inmaculado, estarlo sosteniendo y amándolo como lo hacía desde la primera vez que lo vio.

"¡Flippy!" Mole carraspeó la garganta sintiendo lo empalagoso que se estaba poniendo.

"¿Hum?" Sí se había perdido por un rato.

"¿Qué te parece si le damos algo de comer?"

"Ah sí"

Mole le ayudó porque a él le parecía un tanto penoso, tomó a su pequeño corazón y lo llevó con el otro para amantarlo.

La parte penosa era ver a un hombre haciendo ese trabajo exclusivamente de carácter femenino y aún más sabiendo no tenía el completo consentimiento de quien descansaba en la cama.

"¿Te molesta si salgo un poco?" Le preguntó a su amigo y médico.

"¿Quieres que lo cuide?"

"Por favor" Necesitaba un respiró aunque no fuese a comer nada.

Tan pronto salió de la habitación y dio unos cuantos pasos, muchos familiares rostros preocupados lo esperaban para un largo interrogatorio.

No le importó contarles todos los detalles de su pequeña relación ya no tan secreta, ¿qué podía ocultar?

"Los dos son de lo más extraño" Los gemelos se reían.

"¿Y por qué están aquí?" La broma no se le hacía agradable.

"Solo queríamos desearte lo mejor" Respondió Lifty sonriente y para nada confiable.

"No hay nada que puedan robar aquí" Les advirtió.

"¿Quien dijo que no?" Contradijo Shifty mostrándole los relojes que había robado de los médicos "Pero en verdad no estamos aquí para eso" Corrigió la opinión que tenía de ellos.

"Todos estamos muy felices por ti" Continuó Lifty "Hace tiempo no sucedía algo bueno"

"Gracias" Regresó la sonrisa de todos.

Mientras en la habitación Fliqpy abría los ojos, el blanco llegaba hasta su memoria y en cuanto estuvo medio consciente se forzó a sí mismo a sentarse sobre la cama y después levantarse, no sentía toda la cantidad de dolor que la cesaría le provocaba por lo que tampoco podía sentir como las puntadas se abría, solo no quería estar ahí, todo en su vida y su persona le decía que no podía estar tranquilo hasta que se asegurara de ello.

Una enfermera tenía la mala suerte de entrar cuando Fliqpy había tomado el delgado tubo de plástico de la intravenosa, obviamente esa cuerda improvisada terminó en el cuello de ella.

Todavía estando en el instinto de auto-conservación, sentía que algo no andaba bien, algo faltaba, algo no estaba.

Tenía que buscarlo...

Entrando en el cuarto, desde afuera Flippy era el único que veía con horror el camino de sangre que seguía por el pasillo, porque Mole obviamente era ignorante del color rojo aunque el aroma inundaba su nariz.

"¿Mole?" Preguntó lleno de miedo.

"Deja te llevo a la sala de maternidad" Habló con calma, suponiendo que había sucedido siguieron un camino de sangre y llegaron a la sala de maternidad encontrando un cuerpo junto a las cunas de recién nacidos.

Rápido Mole se puso a revisar si todos los bebés estaban bien mientras Flippy se encargaba de Fliqpy pero ya se había desangrado hasta la muerte.

"No te sientas mal, lo veras en unos cuantos días" El peli-morado estaba para consolarlo.

Mientras tanto Flippy tuvo que vérselas negras.

...

Si no lloraba, comía, si no comía, lloraba y cuando descansaba apenas eran muy pocas horas, la casa era un desastre, ni tiempo de limpiar había tenido y ¿cómo? si tenía los brazos ocupados cargándolo para hacer que se callara.

Acababa de vomitarle encima y Flippy era puro estrés...

Bostezando, Fliqpy apenas acababa de despertar y aunque hubiera querido dirigirse al baño primero, tanto estrépito proveniente de la cocina llamó su atención haciéndolo dirigirse hasta allá. Todo le parecía un mal sueño, como si acabara de despertar de una pesadilla, pero no era ninguna pesadilla cuando miró a Flippy accidentalmente derramar su desayuno en un suelo ya sucio.

"¿Qué demonios?" Solo le faltaba ver que todo ardiera en fuego.

En cuanto el oji-verde lo vio, llegó a abrazarlo pero el otro lo repelió por el mal olor.

"Dios, das asco" Lo miró de pies a cabeza "Vete a afeitar" Lo meloso de su personalidad ya se había terminado.

"Sí" Aceptó pero antes le dio un beso para molestarlo con su barba "Tú lo cuidas"

"¿Cuidar qué?"

"A tu hijo" Mientras tomaba un baño.

"¿Hijo?" ¿No había sido una pesadilla?

Notó el portabebés en una silla inmediatamente también viendo a quien tenía adentro, un lindo bebé de cabello verde y ojos verdes lo miraba pretendiendo saber quién era, igual que lo veía el mayor, era extraño, acercó la mano para tocarlo pero le daba nerviosismo, como si con tocarlo fuera a quitarle lo suave y esponjado que se veía.

Por lo tanto no lo tocó, pero una pequeña mano atrapó uno de sus dedos tentados a hacerlo, podía no estar sufriendo delirios pero su corazón latió con fuerza y una pequeña sonrisa curvó sus labios, extrañamente le pareció lo más dulce y lindo que hubiera visto alguna vez, si es que alguna vez había considerado algo como lindo, su pecho se llenaba de sentimientos, suceso que no ocurría todos los días.

La mano llevó el dedo a la pequeña boquita y comenzó a chuparlo.

"¿Qué haces?" No estaba en mejor condiciones de conocimiento que su homologo.

Evitando ser brusco, quitó la mano, pero el niño comenzó a llorar.

"¿Qué hago?" Estaba acomplejándose "Flippy..." Le gritó al aludido "¿Qué hago?"

"¡Cargarlo!" Recibió el otro grito desde el baño.

"¡Mmg!" Quejándose miró con desgano al infante "No puede estar hablando en serio" Mientras se decidía el niño seguía llorando "Ya cállate" Con extremo cuidado lo sostuvo levantándolo y ¿luego qué?, como si leyera su mente Flippy le gritó que lo tuviera contra su pecho.

Era cálido, pero muy raro, ni siquiera creía estar haciéndolo bien...

"¿Qué...?" Su hijo estaba comenzando a chupar su ropa "¡Flippy!..." Era demasiados para sus nervios "¡Flippy! está mordiendo mi pezón"

La risa y carcajadas eran suficientemente fuertes para escucharse desde el baño

"No te está mordiendo, levántate la camisa" ¿Para qué quería que se levantara la camisa?, lo hizo y se encontró con una sorpresa desagradable.

"¡Flippy!" No aguardó una respuesta, fue y pateó la puerta "Está haciendo algo, ¡quítamelo!" Fue hasta la ducha haciendo la cortina a un lado.

El antes mencionado miró de reojo al que estaba todo asustado, y definitivamente era susto mezclado con confusión pero no podía echárselo en cara si quería seguir gozando de salud.

"Está comiendo" Aclaró con una sonrisa a la vez que cerraba la llave y después llevó su mano mojada al pecho de Fliqpy, al lado izquierdo no ocupado por la criatura "Y tú tienes una erección" Se burló pellizcando el otro pezón.

"Pero..." Miró al bebé "Sólo ten, aléjalo de mí" No lo quería haciéndolo sentir tan raro y menos, inseguro por miedo a dejarlo caer.

"Termina de darle comida mientras me seco y visto" Ignoró todos los reclamos echando para afuera al intruso.

No podía haber nada peor que estarle gustando como se sentía que chupara las durezas de su pecho, pero se equivocaba, sí lo había y de eso se dio cuenta viendo que algo blanco escurría por la comisura de los labios del pequeño peli-verde.

"¡No puede ser cierto!" Gritó pateando nuevamente la puerta del baño "No, no, no, yo no soy mujer" Quería una explicación que respondiera todas sus preguntas.

"Sí, sí" Dijo desganado y ya vestido Flippy fue a ayudarle con su problema y a terminar por hacer que el infante eructara para después dejarlo en su cuna a que durmiera "Y..." Le divertía toda su situación "...¿Cómo se siente amantar?" Rió al final.

"¡Jodete!" Espetó.

"La dulzura ya se bajó" Seguía carcajeándose "No ya sé, mejor dime ¿qué se siente ya no estar gordo?"

"¡Cállate imbécil!" Estaba a una milésima de golpearlo, lo único que le retenía era ese sonrojo que lo avergonzaba más.

"Está bien" Se calmó "¿Cómo es amar a alguien?" Rápido entre sus brazos tenía a Fliqpy.

"Ehh..." No podía responder a eso.

Sin esperar respuesta y con dulzura llevando una cálida sonrisa en los labios, Flippy unió los suyos con los de Fliqpy a la vez que buscaba su mano para entrelazarlas juntos.

"¿Eres feliz?" Preguntó Flippy contra los labios de su compañero quizás de por vida.

"Tal vez" Algo relajado regresó la cortesía y el beso.

FIN


	2. Mpreg Flippy

Pareja: Fliqpy x Flippy

Pareja secundaria: Splendon't x Splendid

* * *

><p>Flippy suspiró mirando el cuerpo de Fliqpy tirado sobre un sillón roncando, no tenía la menor idea de que había estado haciendo toda la noche, recordaba haber visto la luz encendida de la lámpara hasta pasadas de la media noche y eso era todo, ahora que echaba un vistazo a la evidencias que dejó regadas por el lugar, encontró un montón de libros regados por el suelo y uno de pasta dura, sirviendo como almohada.<p>

Ya más tarde pudo preguntarle.

"Fliqpy ¿qué hacías ayer?"

"Que te importa" Usualmente era agresivo, pero no a los extremos de gruñirle mientras respondía.

"Que cruel" Murmuró en voz alta Flippy regresando a sus propios asuntos.

No le hubiera importado no saber si no hubiera sido algo que se repitió a la noche siguiente y a la que seguía y una después de esa y así consecutivamente.

Una noche por fin se decidió a levantarse y caminar a su sala, con lo que se encontró no era algo que esperara.

En el sillón sentado y entretenido, Fliqpy leía libros y por las pilas que recogía cada mañana debía significar que llevaba un tiempo haciéndolo, lo sospechó, pero era difícil creerlo incluso en ese momento en que lo veía con sus propios ojos.

"¿Qué haces?" Preguntó y dio un paso para salir de entre las sombras sorprendiendo al estudioso.

De la impresión arrojó el libro que llevaba en manos hacia una ventana la cual rompió.

"Nada" Como si le fuera a creer.

"¿Lees?" No le importaba la ventana, ya en la mañana recogería los vidrios rotos "¿Qué lees?" Eran libros de ciencia y matemáticas.

"Nada" Apático ni siquiera miraba a Flippy a los ojos.

"Leer es bueno" Era una conclusión muy obvia "Pero el por qué… ¿Por qué no me quieres decir?" Vivian en la misma casa, pero muy apenas y se hablaban.

"No es algo que te incumba"

"Quizás alguien a quien si le incumba me pueda ayudar" Insinuaba decírselo a alguien.

"No lo harías" Lo retó con feroces ojos color amarillo.

"Sí puedo, aun si me matas" Regresaría y se la devolvería.

Mascullando groserías entre dientes, Fliqpy tomó aire para después soltar un suspiro rindiéndose.

"Estudio"

"Eso es obvio, pero ¿por qué?" Llevaba media hora queriendo saber.

"Porque no soy listo" Susurró.

No era motivo de risa y no rió, por el contrario sintió lástima de su homologo y algo de orgullo por verlo tratar de superarse.

"Tú eres listo" Dijo con amabilidad acercándose a sentarse a su lado en el sillón, pero antes dejó uno de los libros que llevaba en las manos sobre una mesita.

"No es cierto" Un sentimiento melancólico brillaba en sus ojos y le sorprendía al bueno notarlo, la maravilla estaba en que existían sentimientos, algo muy difícil de ver y casi improbable "No sé otra cosa que no sea matar" Era franco y su voz monótona no daba más pistas sobre la clase de pensamientos que transitaban por su cabeza.

"No es cierto" Repitió e intentó convencerlo "Eres alguien estratégico que sabe hacer muy buenos planes" _'No como yo'_ pensó "Sabes improvisar en momentos de gran tensión y te mantienes al tanto de todo, tienes tus lados positivos" La conclusión hizo al oji-amarillo girar a ver con una expresión extrañada a su versión buena antes de que esa rareza fuera la pequeña sonrisa que Flippy no notó.

"Si tú lo dices" Se encogió de hombros.

"Yo puedo enseñarte" Tomó el libro que Fliqpy tenía entre sus manos "Seré tu maestro a partir de ahora, es mejor si tienes a alguien instruyéndote y explicándote un par de cosas"

"No quiero" Lo fulminó con la mirada.

Pero ese _'no quiero_', no tuvo lugar con las insistencias de Flippy en darle una buena educación y guía, quien ganó fue la terquedad de una buena intención, lástima que la buena voluntad no fuera lo mismo que la paciencia y tolerancia.

No mentía Fliqpy diciendo no saber nada y eso lo comprobó cuando tuvo que empezar a enseñarle desde lo básico, incluyendo las matemáticas como sumar y restar, fueron tardes agotadoras donde encontró que no tenía vocación para enseñar porque cada vez que se exasperaba terminaban peleándose y sino gritándose, un día tras otro, en donde ambos se dieron cuenta que podían convivir entre si y no como antes que se evitaban viviendo en un mismo espacio. Llevando esas conversaciones de las tardes a un _'buenos días'_ en la mañana y un _'buenas noches'_ a la hora de descansar y terminar sus asesorías.

"Pasemos a Biología"

"Aburrido" Se quejó Fliqpy al que poco le faltaba para dormirse y llenar toda la palma de su mano con saliva junto con el libro que no le servía para otra cosa que recargar el codo.

"Abre el libro por favor" Pidió con voz cansada su intento de profesor.

"¿De qué me sirve biología?" Si tenía que estar desperdiciando su tiempo por lo menos quería saber la razón.

"Sé que ya es tarde y que no te gusta" Flippy miró por la ventana, brevemente contemplando los colores del ocaso "Así que no empieces"

"Pero es en serio, ¿para qué me sirve?" Se dignó a mirar a su profesor malhumorado, a Flippy se le quitaba lo lindo y amable cuando su rebelde pupilo lo colmaba hasta la coronilla.

"Biología es de los seres vivos, su origen, etc... ¿No te interesa saber eso?" La pregunta era muy inocente.

"No" Obviamente no.

"Lástima, pero te sirve de algo" Para alguien que no aprecia la vida, ¿de qué podría servirle? "Ábrelo en la página donde nos quedamos la última vez, _'Reproducción y Aparato reproductor femenino'_"

"¿Qué es reproducción?" Fliqpy miraba los dibujos a colores sin entenderlos muy bien, para él no era lo mismo verlos dibujados sobre una hoja de papel que verlos en persona y entre sus manos, en su opinión les faltaban mucho más color rojo.

"El método por el que una especie consigue dejar su descendencia"

"No entiendo" Era sincero y menos podía entender algo que no quería aprender.

"Es el sexo" Terminó por suspirar cansado.

"¿Y qué es eso?" Aún no podía acostumbrarse Flippy a tener que explicarle con peras y manzanas cada cosa.

"Es..." Las palabras se enredaron en su lengua, enrojeciéndose de pena, no era que se sintiera muy cómodo con el tema.

"Espera..." Interrumpió la versión cruel "Creo que me acuerdo de algo así, no fue como la vez en que no estabas en servicio y saliste a cierto lugar y le pagaste a una mujer para..." Un metro de distancia separando a los dos no bastó para que Flippy pudiera arrojarse para cubrirle la boca.

"¡Cállate!" Gritó sintiendo que el sonrojo subía desde su cuello a toda la cara y las orejas "¡Cállate!, eso nunca sucedió"

Fliqpy más que eficazmente se quedó lejos, no sabía que había de malo en lo que decía, pero mientras avergonzara al otro claro que podía continuar.

"¿Cómo que no sucedió?" Habló con voz burlona "Pero si yo te vi" Señaló a la entrepierna de Flippy mientras escapaba del antes mencionado por cualquier medio "Ella dijo que eso de ahí no te funcionaba" El oji-verde no lo derribó a tiempo para impedir que se mofara de ese pequeño secreto suyo que nadie sabía y por cierta lógica también el otro.

Una vez en el suelo, se subió encima atrapando las muñecas de Flippy contra el suelo y a un lado de su cabeza.

"¡Cierra la boca!" Gritó enfadado.

"Cállame" Lo retó con una sonrisa maliciosa y presumida. Lo haría que se callara, pero... si tenía las manos ocupadas, ¿cómo? "Y también me acuerdo..." Simplemente quería que se callara, cerrarle la boca y evitar la vergüenza de sus recuerdos.

Su boca se juntó con la venenosa de Fliqpy en un beso, no era intencionado ni con motivo romántico, pero esos cortos segundos de silencio le bastaron para que cuando terminó, su cara adquiriera un tono nítido de rojo, quizás nunca había estado tan avergonzado como esa vez en que miraba los ojos amarillos igual de sorprendidos.

"¿Te..." Una excusa, eso necesitaba "¿...Te vas a callar?" Su voz nada creíble tembló.

"No..." La voz del otro fue igual, pero con ideas surgiendo dentro de sus pensamientos se recuperó un poco "También te dijo que besabas mal"

"¿Quién besa mal?" Se sintió indignado y nuevamente irritado.

"Tú obviamente"

"¡Ah sí!" Fue estúpido inclinarse a besarlo otra vez, fue tonto comenzar a mover los labios con carisias lentas, tímidas y preocupadas, y fue irresponsable no reconocer lo mal que estuvo.

No tuvo la menor idea de porque Fliqpy correspondía cada una, siendo los movimientos algo más atrevidos que los suyos.

No le gustaba admitirlo, más bien no le agradaba la razón por la que lo admitía, que lo disfrutaba, que el beso lo estimulaba, que a cada vez que terminaba uno le seguía otro, que más que ser amor era el calor del momento y no haber tenido muchas oportunidades de estar con alguien, por el mismo motivo del que se burlaba el malo.

Cuando la lengua fue intrusa en su cavidad y como una descarga de espinas sobre su sistema nervioso, reaccionó temeroso de seguir adelante, se avergonzaba de no saber qué hacer, entraba en pánico y estar paralizado era lo que causaba angustia en su pecho.

Con la respiración agitada se separó jadeando, rápido disculpándose mientras observaba los ojos color oro llenos de asombro que después miraron estáticos e inexpresivos el techo blanco.

"Dejemos... los libros por hoy..." Lentamente fue levantándose de encima del otro, lo que no esperó fue esa patada con la suela de la bota negra directo en su rostro y no fue solo el dolor, ni la sangre que brotó de su nariz rota, sino que también se desmayó antes de tocar el suelo.

Medio consciente luego de diez minutos, aún sin abrir los ojos, claramente podía sentir el calor de un cuerpo ajeno sobre el suyo junto con el peso y el resollar de una respiración húmeda junto a su oído, más que clara y persistente, acompañada de gruñidos y resoplos, ¿qué era?, solo una vez tuvo oportunidad Flippy de preguntárselo.

El sonido irreconocible, venía acompañado de una sensación nuca antes experimentada, euforia recorriendo cada una de sus venas azules y arterias rojas, que era eso que en cuanto tuvo más presencia de la realidad lo tenía jadeando y maullando inconscientemente, era un calor asfixiante que se expandía desde su vientre hacia todas partes y lo estaba haciendo víctima del placer.

Lo que ignoró y a lo que estaba siendo ciego era que la verdad trágica no era tan dulce como sus sueños con los ojos cerrados, Fliqpy lo estaba violando y había comenzado hacia poco cuando seguía desmayado.

Ese beso o mal intento de callarlo, despertó al animal que tenía dentro, ese que siempre había querido sexo y finalmente escapaba de su pasión, no necesitó más que sus instintos para averiguar cómo proceder, los cuerpos sin ropa estaban en el suelo y ésta estaba hecha pedazos a un lado, gracias a que alguien las había cortado con un cuchillo debido a las prisas.

Consecuencias no era una palabra en el vocabulario de Fliqpy menos al darse cuenta de que Flippy abría los ojos, solo no quiso ver los verdes irises llegar a estar enojado por lo que hacía, no iba a detenerse así que en lugar de disculparse, dio vuelta al pesado cuerpo de debajo, teniendo a una firme y ancho espalda musculosa para poder morder.

Hundiéndose su cadera lo más profundo y escuchando el pequeño grito del agredido, olvidó los ojos verdes para concentrase más en el pacer que lo motivaba a cometer delito punible, no tomó en cuenta el cuerpo tembloroso ni lo que creyó eran sollozos, lo único que contaba era su sonrisa que lo disfrutaba.

Flippy de bruces al suelo, con su escenario puesto al revés, no supo que hacer, seguía mareado y confundido, únicamente estaba el placer que le daba el miembro de Fliqpy saliendo y entrando en él y el de su propia erección frotándose en el suelo de su sala con cada ruda embestida.

"Fliqpy..." Susurró, claro que sabía quién era el responsable, ¿quién más?, pero no se suponía debía ser así, faltaba la linda relación llena de amor y afecto, faltaban las citas en que deberían conocerse mejor, faltaban los besos y carisias, faltaban muchas cosas más antes de sentir los placeres carnales, así era su relación ideal, su amor ideal, así debería haber sido.

Con un gemido ese ideal se hizo polvo, el sudor del esfuerzo entraba a sus ojos y para vergüenza suya porque sí era penoso, manchó el suelo bajo sus rodillas y manos, la peor parte que lo hacía enrojecer después de disfrutar esos segundos de éxtasis y euforia del orgasmo, no era que su interior hirviera de calor siendo llenado por los resultados del propio orgasmo del otro, sino sus palabras que le siguieron.

"Fliqpy..."Al hablar su voz era un hilo frágil y tembloroso además de quebradizo, tímido llevó sus manos a sus glúteos, sintiendo mejor como Fliqpy se ponía de regreso duro todavía estando dentro "Otra vez..." ¿Era su boca la que pedía seguir siendo violado?, ¿era verdaderamente él pidiendo volver a sentirse como lo había hecho?, ¿era cierto que no se preocupada de otra cosa aparte de las embestidas que comenzaron de nuevo?

El ruido de sus labios era suficientemente alto para llegar a sus propios oídos, ese no era él, nunca se había sentido así, el calor quemaba su cerebro implantándole la idea de no querer otra cosa más que sentirse cada vez más colmado de todo y de todos los sentidos, fue así hasta después de no saber cuántas veces Fliqpy eyaculó dentro de él y él junto con el otro.

Para cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente no le sorprendió encontrarse a sí mismo sobre el frío suelo, en realidad lo primero que hizo esa mañana fue estornudar, la única razón por la que no estaba muerto debido a hipotermia era que yacía abrazado a otro cuerpo cuya compleción era idéntica a la suya, era él quien rodeaba el torso de Fliqpy con sus brazos y su cabeza descansaba sobre el brazo de éste, tenían sus rostros lo suficientemente cerca como para no explicarse como no lo despertó al estornudar.

Ahora que lo miraba con aquel aspecto desarreglado, lucía bien, se preguntaba si él mismo podía lucir tan bien como lo hacía su versión malvada.

El rubor avanzó en su rostro y agradeció que su compañía siguiera dormido para no verlo y burlarse de que se estuviera sintiendo apenado de sólo contemplarlo mientras descansaba con los rayos lagañosos del sol sin entrar por completo a través de las cortinas, mientras lo miraba fijó la atención en los labios de los que provenían unos cuantos ronquidos.

¿Por qué lo había besado ayer?, comenzó a preguntarse y para cuando quiso darse cuenta lo volvía a besarlo y le gustó hacerlo.

Igual que el primero Fliqpy despertó estornudando, pero a diferencia del anterior, no había nadie que compartiera su calor allí en el suelo, no recordó al primer minuto la razón de su desnudes, solo se vio sucio y con frío, motivo por el cual se levantó y fue a ducharse, no esperaba hallar el vapor saliendo desde aquel cuarto pequeño, ni cuando abrió la puerta ver de reojo a través de la cortina de baño la silueta de Flippy masturbándose, lo sabía porque escuchaba los sonidos primitivos de placer, pero algo más impactante que sorpresivo fue oír su nombre proferido con deseo.

"¡Fliqpy!" Un escalofrío recorrió su columna "¡Ah!" Un último grito y el sonido del agua cayendo fue el que perduro seguido de un lamento casi inaudible.

Flippy que pegó su frente a la fría superficie de la regadera, se sentía culpable por lo que acababa de hacer, después de haber besado a su homologo, asustado por hacerlo fue corriendo a bañarse sin embargo por no poder pensar en otra cosa y al tener su cuerpo expuesto, empezó a tocarse sucumbiendo a un momento de calor que una vez finalizó, el repudio a si mismo llenó su consciencia.

Triste miró la evidencia entre sus manos deslavarse por el agua, mientras tanto Fliqpy salió por donde entró, sin darse cuenta siquiera de que estuvo ahí escuchándolo. El asesino se marchó queriendo olvidarlo e ignorando ese extraño color repentino en su cara.

...

Fliqpy ya no estudiaba con Flippy, prefería no hacerlo si tenía tan mal profesor, ahora cuando le hablaba la voz del peli-verde temblaba en todo, no había frase coherente que saliera de su boca, sin contar que no solo su voz era parecida a la gelatina sino que sus brazos también, tenía dedos de mantequilla pasándole los libros que luego terminaban en el suelo y no pasaban cinco minutos a solas para cuando Flippy salía corriendo y se encerraba en su habitación o en el baño.

No le hubiera importado en lo absoluto si eso no le afectara también, Flippy preparaba la comida así que cuando estaba horas encerrado en alguna pieza de la casa, no sabía a qué horas terminaría cenando, no hasta que se hartaba y buscaba cualquier cosa a mano para comer, obvio que no sin antes de ir a búscalo y tocar violentamente la puerta exigiéndole que saliera.

No tuvo la menor idea de cómo soportó tres meses así, ¿qué demonios hacía estando aislado?

Esa tarde actual Fliqpy había insistido en hablar con Flippy, aunque hablar no quedaba correctamente dicho, fueron gruñidos reprochándole su comportamiento y gritos desembocando una pelea, lo que más le sorprendió a Flippy no fue ver que le gritara, normalmente lo ignoraría tomando todo con calma o le echaría en contra regresándole los reclamos, fue haberlo agredido, como gato erizado quien se suponía era el más inocente, cándido, amable y dulce, comenzó a golpearlo, se sentía más que enojado, la rabia inexplicable estaba en sus puños y la sangre manchando estos, ¿qué tanto lo golpeó para estar sudando y jadeando cansado?, ¿qué tan fuerte para sentir su propio dolor en los puños?, ¿qué tan mal para ver la sonrisa de Fliqpy bajo esa capa de sangre en el rostro antes de que perdiera el conocimiento?

No tuvo tiempo de llegar al baño, para cuando llegó al pasillo ya estaba vomitando, ¿qué hizo?, le daba miedo mirar el lugar, no se atrevió a hacer otra cosa que no fuera encerrarse en su cuarto y llorar como muchas veces antes y durante la última semana.

Ya tenía una verdadera razón para sentirse desgraciado, y era que desde el día en que despertó desnudo junto al otro, no dejaba de pensar en lo mucho que quería que se repitiera, pero no podía evitar sentirse nervioso cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos, por lo que no le quedaba de otra más que frustrarse, no obstante, ya no podría, Fliqpy no lo querría ni ver en pintura, aniquiló todas sus posibilidad, hasta su relación actual de cordial tolerancia, era un idiota que no se comprendía a sí mismo.

...

"¿Qué te pasó?" Splendon't no podía contener la risa cuando preguntó, mirar a Fliqpy con un ojo morado junto con hematomas en su rostro era un show que nunca creyó ver y no tenía precio. Fue más allá de eso y uso visión de rayos X "¡Y te rompió un pómulo!" Exclamó.

Como consecuencia, sus risas lo llevaron a ser blanco de la ira del peli-verde.

"Cállate si no quieres que te deje igual " Estaba completamente capacitado para cumplir su palabra.

"Está bien" Se calmó levantando las manos para tranquilizar esos ojos amarillos como puñales "Sólo dime ¿quién fue?"

"No" No estaba loco para decirlo.

"Vamos" Pidió "Dime"

"No te voy a decir" Negó rotundamente cruzándose de brazos y recargándose más en su lugar.

Habían ido a un restaurante en donde todos se habían callado con su presencia, menos le diría si había potenciales oídos para escucharlo.

"¿Entonces para que me quieres?" Lo imitó Splendon't cruzándose de brazos.

"¿El tinte rojo para cabello no se filtró al cerebro?" No estaba de humor "Es obvio que no tengo autorización de estar en ningún lugar público sin vigilancia tuya, de Flippy o de tu noviecito azul" Nadie confiaba en él y no debían de.

"No es mi novio" Negó rápidamente.

"Eso díselo a él, es evidente que lo traes perdidamente enamorado, no debe tardar en llegar aquí de empalagoso"

"Que haga lo que quiera" Se encogió de hombro "Aun así, no has respondido a la pregunta que te hice, ¿para qué necesitabas mi vigilancia?"

"Porque me agradas más que él otro"

"Buen punto, pero no soy tonto, sé que estás evitando contestar" Recriminó.

"¡Bien!" Resopló Fliqpy cerrando los ojos un segundo "Quería estar fuera de la casa" Confesó.

"¿Por qué no le pediste a Flippy que te sacara?" Era más práctico así.

"Porque el motivo de querer salir es que no quería seguir viéndolo"

"¿Se pelearon o algo?"

"Sí" Ahora entendía el rostro que tenía Fliqpy.

"Pobre" Sintió lástima por el otro "Como debe haber quedado Flippy" Se lo imaginaba todo moribundo "¿Cómo está?"

"¡El imbécil está bien!" Espetó "De maravilla" Masculló y repentinamente Splendon't lo entendió.

"No me digas..." Estaba sorprendido "Él fue quien te dio esa golpiza" No era vergüenza, pero como podía llamar a lo rojo que se estaba poniendo el peli-verde.

No dijeron nada más por un rato y quien comenzó a hablar fue Fliqpy.

"A estado raro últimamente".

"¿Quién?"

"¿Tú quién crees?" Splendon't le dio oportunidad de que prosiguiera "Se la pasa encerrado solo haciendo quien sabe qué cosa, ya ni siquiera me prepara de comer, va y se come todo lo que hay en el refrigerador a todas horas, por eso creo que no sabe ni a qué horas es la cena y tiene un humor espantoso, no le puedo decir nada porque grita" Señaló su rostro "Hace tres días ni siquiera se disculpó por esto" Eso ultimo era lo más raro "Mejor prefirió ponerse a llorar"

"Pues tienes una muy linda esposa que te quiere" Dijo con sarcasmo.

"Cállate"

"¿Y por qué pelearon?" Poseía sincera curiosidad.

"Porque le reclame lo inútil que era" Splendon't torció la boca.

"Eso no se hace" El aire pasó entre sus diente parecido a un silbido "Te quemaste tú solo"

"¿Por qué?

"Imagínate que Flippy fuera una mujer, no te puedes quejar de como atienen la casa, especialmente si tú no haces nada"

"Pero no es mujer" Le recalcó "Es solo un idiota afeminado que no sirve para otra cosa..." Estaba contando sus frustraciones.

"¿Fliqpy?..." Quiso llamar su atención.

"Ahora soy yo quien lo tiene que hacer porque quizás tiene miedo de romperse una uña"

"¿Fliq...?"

"Quizás se encierra para verse y arreglarse en el espejo todo el día..."

"¿Fliqpy...?" Tosió y le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa.

"¿Qué?" Gruñó por la interrupción y el dolor.

El pelirrojo señaló con el índice una dirección y mirando por sobre su hombro Fliqpy vio a su homologo a sus espaldas llorando, lo había escuchado todo.

Mientras asimilaba las cosas que le dijo, reconoció que había estado siendo raro últimamente, pero sólo quería tiempo para pensar a solas y dormir aunque la gran mayoría de esas veces que se encerró en su habitación o el baño fue para pasar su tiempo a solas con su mano y aunque sus pensamientos comenzaban con algo siempre terminaban en Fliqpy, recordando lo que le hizo hacia tres meses y sintiéndose indignado consigo mismo por querer repetir una violación que había disfrutado demasiado para ser cierto, por ello le sobraban motivos para deprimirse por la culpa.

"¡Oh!..." Fue el sonido de Fliqpy al verlo ahí, ¿debería sentirse mal por lo que dijo?, ¿por ver esas lágrimas brotar una tras otra?, ¿por haber herido a Flippy?, pero ese debería, era sólo eso, una palabra que dejaba la cuestión opción.

"Lo siento" Flippy limpió sus ojos, normalmente sólo se sentiría mal sin importarle gran cosa, no era tanto como para que llorara, estaba raro "S-Solo vine..." Tuvo hipo "No te encontré... sólo te estaba buscando" Lo había tenido preocupado y ¿asustado?, no verlo unos minutos casi le saca el corazón del pecho, no por creer que se fue a matar a alguien, solamente por la simpleza de haberlo dejado solo "Debería irme" Era lo más sensato.

Dio media vuelta antes de ser atrapado por un brazo a la altura de su cuello.

"Que coincidencia, los cuatro estamos juntos" Splendid llegó y en cuanto vio a Flippy lo abrazó.

No le costó mucho esfuerzo mover a Flippy para que fuera y se sentara del lado de Splendon't y él sentarse en el de Fliqpy, a estos no les agradaba nada la idea y sus muecas disgustadas lo decían.

"¿Ya comieron algo?" Completamente ajeno a la atmosfera tensa Splendid preguntó aquello, nadie contestó "No importa, yo sí quiero algo" Llamó a Giggles para que les sirviera.

Mientras tanto Flippy se sentó en silencio sin creer que pudiera aguantar el llanto por mucho tiempo, se sentía de muchas maneras distintas y uno de los sentimientos que lo alteraban era el enojo.

"Flippy, ¿quieres que pida un poco de agua para ti?" Splendon't teniéndolo a su lado creyó que quizás podría ayudar a calmarlo, seguía siendo un héroe después de todo "¿Flippy?" Puso su mano sobre su hombro.

"No me toques" Flippy se la quitó de inmediato.

¿Qué era?, algo amargo quemó la boca de su estómago.

"Lo siento" El pelirrojo tuvo sus manos lejos como se lo pidió.

Flippy no podía entenderse a sí mismo, era como aquella vez en que sus puños se llenaron de rojo, odiaba a Splendon't, pero no tenía por qué, sólo porque estuvo hablando con Fliqpy antes de que llegara él, ¿qué tenía el héroe que no tuviera él para merecer el tiempo del malo?, ¿qué tenía que llamara su atención?, ¿qué tenía para que si se animara a hablar con él?

"¡Fliqpy!, ¡Vámonos!" Ordenó poniéndose de pie.

"¿Y por qué?" El otro no se dejaría ganar así de fácil.

Sus ojos amarillos se clavaron en la chispa de irritación en los verdes, no era para nada la expresión suave que solía tener aquel que se suponía debía ser el dulce y cariñoso individuo.

"Vámonos, ¡ahora!" Estaba haciendo su escandalo como novia berrinchuda e insoportable.

"Lárgate tú" No descruzó sus brazos, no se movió y no tenía por qué además de que no dejaría que lo mandara.

"Flippy, ¡cálmate!" Splendid se puso de pie para ayudar a su amigo.

"Mejor cállate" Gruñó, ¿Flippy le gruñó a Splendid?, Splendid era incrédulo.

"¿Flippy?" El aludido se movió por sí mismo, hizo a un lado al peli-azul empujándolo para que se quitara y se llevó a su mitad fuera del restaurante halándolo del cuello de la camisa.

¿Por qué no se resistió Fliqpy cuando pudo hacerlo?, simple curiosidad, le encantaba ver esa expresión osada y malhumorada en el semblante del oji-verde, se veía muy bien con ella, sin contar la forma como trató a los remedos de salvadores que dejaron atrás en el local.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Preguntó divertido y sin nada de miedo.

"¡Cállate!" Gritó "¿Por qué no me dijiste que te fuiste?"

"No necesito decírtelo"

"Sí lo necesitas" En su carrera ya habían avanzado suficiente y Flippy los había metido entre un callejón con la intención de acortar el camino de regreso "Maldición ¡qué no sabes que me preocupo!" Soltó a Fliqpy para encáralo de frente "Y luego tener que ir a buscarte para encontrarte desayunando con Splendon't mientras dices cosas malas de mí"

"Eso..."

"¿Por qué Splendon't? ¡Yo pensé que lo odiabas!" Las quejas del bueno no tenían ningún sentido para el malo "¿No... no te parezco suficiente?" Que Flippy se haya soltado llorando parecía excesivo.

"¡Cálmate!" Quiso tomarlo de los hombros "No sé de qué me estás hablando"

"¿Por qué...?" Flippy era un desastre de lágrimas peor que niño pequeño "¿Por qué no me quieres?"

"¿Eh?" Antes de lo que se hubiera esperado Flippy se precipitó a besarlo.

Chocaron contra la pared de ladrillos, haciendo quejarse al ojo-amarillo por el golpe, pero ese sonido quedo enfrascado por la boca de Flippy que no se separaba por nada.

Era todo lo que había querido por tres meses, volver a sentir los cálidos labios de Fliqpy con los suyos, llorando noche tras noche por estarlos extrañando y una vez que ya los tuvo, quiso profundizar su anhelo de compañía, sacó la lengua lamiendo los labios de Fliqpy, unos sorprendidos ojos amarillos lo observaban incrédulos, ¿ese era el mismo mojigato de la ocasión anterior?, bueno, el cambio parecía para mejor... abrió la boca recibiendo la dulzura de Flippy y aunque audaz, el bueno era muy torpe y no sabía besar.

Poniendo una mano detrás de la nuca de Flippy, enredando los dedos en el cabello verde claro, lo sujetó firmemente en su lugar mientras era él quien tomaba control de la situación.

El callejón quedo atrás para cambiar a la puerta de su casa, con fuerza Fliqpy empujaba a Flippy contra la madera clavando las muñecas de este último sobre su cabeza, el pantalón caía más abajo de la cintura, sino por poco terminaba en suelo y la mano perteneciente a una mente depravada se introducía bajo la ropa interior, no se contenía en la cantidad ni la intensidad del volumen de sus gemidos citados contra la boca que lo besaba.

"Fli...Fliqpy..." Su voz temblorosa era interrumpida por jadeos "Es... Espera..." Le costó decirlo

"¿Qué?" Gruñó contra el oído, sonando irritado.

"Vamos adentro" No iba a hacerlo fuera de su casa en la puerta.

Las llaves en sus manos temblaron mientras las insertaba en la pequeña rendija, mientras tanto el otro gruñía sin poder esperar clavar a Flippy en el suelo con el encima.

Con el cerrojo siendo abierto, Fliqpy le dio una patada a la puerta para mandar al otro peli-verde de igual manera al interior.

"¿Se puede saber qué te hizo cambiar de ideas?" Preguntó Fliqpy mientras se sentada en cuclillas a un lado de Flippy llevando en sus labios una malicia divertida "Te ves diferente" Miró la figura de su igual sentado con la ropa casi saliéndose de su cuerpo "Muy diferente" Su mirada tenía hambre, apetito por ese cuerpo que lo seducía, suficiente para lamer sus labios.

No creyó pensar alguna vez así de Flippy, pero se veía muy bien, sin tener la necesidad de contar la apariencia, pero emitía un aire distinto, algo en esos ojos verdes que le decían que no tenía vergüenza y en ese mismo momento no lo importaba que sucediera, de hecho fue Flippy quien se acercó a besar al oji-amarillo, persuadiéndolo de que los dos fueran recostándose en el suelo lentamente, colocando ese peso extra sobre su pecho y acomodándolo entre sus piernas.

"Date prisa" El calor lo mataba y hacía su mente hervir.

"Cállate" Le quitó el pantalón y la ropa interior "Mejor quiero que me digas que quieres que haga contigo"

"Tú ya sabes que" No estaba para juegos, era patético que quisiera que le dijera para que su ego creciera.

"No sé, dime..." Su sonrisa terminó con Flippy invirtiendo posiciones, quien estaba abajo ahora estaba arriba.

"Esto quiero" Levantó la cadera sólo para dejarse caer sobre la erección de Fliqpy y cabalgarlo, lo necesitaba, rogar ni siquiera era lo suficientemente rápido para que se dejara convencer de hacerlo "Mmg... quiero sentirte muy adentro" Y lo hacía restregando la cadera para buscar su próstata.

Sus ojos verdes estaban demasiado vidriosos como para notar los amarillos que lo contemplaban embelesados en el más absoluto asombro.

Era ver a la desesperación y la falta de control encarnada, liberándolo y luego aprisionándolo en un calor suave cada vez que su vaivén de caderas se repetía, ver el rostro enrojecido de su alter-ego disfrutar en gran medida de lo que le estaba proporcionando, esa locura no muy propia de su refinada personalidad, desquicio de los sentidos, perdida de la razón y... mucho placer.

"Hey... Flippy" Si seguía moviéndose así no duraría tanto tiempo.

"¡Fliqpy!" En su lugar escuchó su nombre con cierto tono que le trajo recuerdos y le causó un nudo en la garganta.

Por ultimo cerró los ojos, apretó los dientes hasta el punto en que le dolió la mandíbula e irguiéndose un poco sujetó con sus brazos a su compañero, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por sobrellevar el increíble orgasmo que se apodero de sus nervios.

...

No fue una rutina, no se convirtió en su costumbre, nada tenía que ver con la repetición, pero ahí estaba, las simples miradas que se lanzaban entre ellos bastaban para que uno terminara arrastrando al otro hacia su habitación y tener sexo, una cifra no quedaría exacta, pero había ocasiones en que eran más de tres al día, antes del desayuno cuando encontraban la escena después de lo que sucedió la noche anterior, cuando tomaban una ducha que en un principio no estaba planificada para que fuera juntos, a la mitad de una comida a veces sobre la mesa, etc... Había muchos ejemplos, uno de esos...

En la cama de Fliqpy, aún sin anochecer y con Flippy aún encima de él, el primero pasó sus manos por el pecho firme y el estómago... se detuvo en esa parte, notando el bulto suave que no debería estar ahí, hasta lo comprobó consigo mismo.

"Te estás poniendo gordo" ¿Qué más podía ser?

"No es cierto" Ya podían discutir eso más tarde.

"Explica esto" Presionó la irregularidad en su vientre haciendo jadear a Flippy "Además tragas mucho por eso" Se lo imaginaba como un pozo sin fondo.

Pero una vez que puso atención fijándose en la anomalías sus orbes fijaron su interés en algo más, cierto era que lo había notado desde la segunda vez que follaron, pero ahora se atrevía a poner sus labios en uno de los pezones de Flippy más grandes que los suyos.

Se sorprendió de escuchar los súbitos sonidos irracionales del bueno y sentir su vientre manchado por los resultados de un clímax demasiado rápido, ¿así de sensibles eran?

"Lo siento" Se disculpó mirando que tan rápido terminó todo.

El malo no le contestó, siguió lamiendo la piel rosada mientras acariciaba la nueva erección de Flippy, quien gemía y se retorcía como en ninguno de sus encuentros anteriores, se sentía tan bien que quien sufría de los delirios no podía parar de desear más, por segunda vez consecutiva mancho la transpirada piel de sus vientres, derrumbándose cansado contra su amante que lo recibió con los brazos abiertos no sin antes importarle un bledo lo cansado que estuviera, no antes de conseguir su propia satisfacción derramando la semilla de su descendencia en el interior del cuerpo del bueno.

Pese a estar cansado, Flippy luchó por no dormirse, quiso disfrutar de pasar un rato abrazado del cuello de su no confirmada pareja.

"Fliqpy..." No perdía nada preguntando "¿Somos pareja?"

"Quien sabe" No le interesaba.

"¿Tú no quieres que lo seamos?" Sería el hombre más feliz si le dijera que sí.

Quería no sentirse como el amante sin compromisos que en cualquier momento podía ser abandonado, ni tener esa inseguridad de que no lo quería ni lo más mínimo y sólo era sexo. Fliqpy era su primer compañero, con quien había llegado más allá de la amistad y con el que se sentía atraído, porque eso que su corazón hacía en momentos donde se quedaba mirándolo fijamente o le decía algo moderadamente amable, no tenía otro nombre.

Justo era ese instante cuando quería acercarse unos centímetros para darle otro beso, uno más dulce y que se tomara su tiempo de disfrutar la simpleza de la caricia.

"¿Qué hacen las parejas?" Preguntó con extraña inocencia, recostándose sobre su codo para mirar directamente a los ojos al otro a su lado.

El sonrojo en las mejillas de Flippy no fue ficticio, esa expresión en blanco que tuvo al preguntar fue muy linda.

"Pasan su tiempo juntos" Sonrió sin darse cuenta, imaginándose cada una de las cosas "Se dan regalos en fechas importantes, se besan y procuran que el otro siempre esté bien" Sus miradas se cruzaron y si no fuera porque ya estaba perdidamente enamorado, nuevamente hubiera recibido una flecha de Cupido "¿Fliqpy?" Tocó la mejilla del aludido amoldando su mano a la forma que tenía "Me gustas" Se acercó a besarlo "Te amo" Con _'amor' _rozó los labios un segundo antes de ser apartado.

"¿Eh...?" No esperaba tal cosa.

Ese no podía ser su feliz cuento de hadas, ni tampoco era tan suertudo como para recibir una respuesta igual de alguien tan sangre fría como ese asesino al cual comenzó a abrazar aún con más fuerza.

"Solo por favor no vayas a dejarme" Dejarlo ¿por qué?, estaba muy cómodo en esa casa, no tenía motivos suficiente para marcharse.

"Eso quisieras ¿verdad?" Sonrió socarronamente "No me voy a ir, alguien necesita hacerte la vida miserable" Ese era parte de su trabajo.

Remotamente ilusionado levantó la vista para mirar aquel rostro inexpresivo, sonriendo tan rápido como entendió poder tener una oportunidad.

"¿Y cómo me harías miserable?" Empezaron a coquetearse.

"¿Quieres saber?" Sus rostros fueron acercándose faltaba que uno diera un salto a lo que seguía.

"Sí" Sucumbía a la seducción.

"No te voy a decir" Flippy era el único que lo hacía sentir así, con una fuerte agitación en su pecho y un calor en su vientre, con sus labios hormigueando deseosos de un beso.

¿Qué era Flippy para él?, ¿un estorbo?, ¿un inútil?, ¿alguien que le impedía avanzar?, ¿un... amigo?, él no tenía amigos, el peli-verde era el primero o más bien a lo que más se le parecía, el primero en soportarlo, el primero en darle una oportunidad, el primero en aceptarlo, lo era todo.

Quedarse a su lado para hacerle la vida cuadritos no era más que una mentira y lo sabía muy bien, la verdad era que se sentía muy cómodo a su lado, hablando más en general, pero ese momento donde empezó a tocar su espalda queriéndolo juntar, también contaba.

...

Un mes de tratos bañados en gentileza y Flippy estaba que volaba sobre las nueves absorto completamente en Fliqpy, casi le parecía ese ciento ideal al que quería llegar, a excepción de los dolores que le aquejaban seguido.

"Ya me voy" Avisó mientras tomaba una chamarra delgada porque hacía un poco de frío "¿Seguro que no quieres acompañarme?" Preguntó deteniéndose con la esperanza de que cambiara de opinión.

"No" Respondió con pereza Fliqpy recostado en un sillón.

Le había dicho que quería dormir, pero en cuanto se fuera continuaría con sus estudios que todavía practicaba en secreto sin que el bueno se enterara y quizás una cosa más.

"Vuelvo pronto" Salió por la puerta sin molestarse en cerrar.

El consultorio médico de Mole no estaba muy lejos, pero esos pocos metros que caminó le bastaron para dejarlo sin aliento, no era explicable por qué, pero lamentaba haber dejado de hacer ejercicio hacia unos pocos meses, ahora por culpa de eso tenía una panza llena de grasa que más tarde se encargaría de rebajar, primero sus dolores.

Mole lo atendió rápido y para cuando se sentó comenzó a contarle sus síntomas.

"Me duele la espalda"

"¿Solo eso?" Mole iba escribiendo en una hoja blanca.

"Pues también me duele el estómago en veces y tengo más ganas de orinar"

"¿Cómo ahora?"

"Un poco" Y eso que no había bebido líquido.

"Deja te examino" Mole le hubiera dado su hora buena antes, pero no fue hasta que tuvo sus manos sobre el estómago de Flippy.

Sin decir palabras buscó su estetoscopio que tenía colgado por ahí y se lo puso en los oídos.

"Levántate la camisa" A Flippy no le agradó lo frío que se sintió, menos le gustó la cara que puso Mole mientras movía esa cosa redonda que captaba los sonidos. Una expresión ilegible formaban sus labios, se preguntaba que había tras los lentes oscuros "¿Y los dolores son frecuentes?" Algo tenía la voz que no resulta tranquilizante.

"A veces"

"Emm… Flippy…" Se irgió para encarar al peli-verde de frente "¿Dime qué cosa escuchas tú?"

Le prestó el estetoscopio para que lo comprobara por sus propios sentidos. Flippy escuchó un golpeteo rítmico y muy rápido, lo primero que sintió fue miedo, pero antes de tener un paciente paranoico, Mole intervino.

"Felicidades" No sabía que debía decir "Vas a tener un hijo" Después de decirlo pensó que no se escuchó muy bien.

El color en el rostro de Flippy desapareció, blanco como fantasma miró al peli-morado y a esa sonrisa que quería poner, pero no podía.

"Flippy deja te hago más exámenes"

"Todos los que quieras"

Duró más de dos horas en vano, cuando miró la pequeña figurita de un bebé mientras le practicaban una ecografía su mundo se puso boca abajo.

Le gritó a Mole, exigía una explicación que no pudo darle y finalmente salió enojado del consultorio a la calle.

Mientras caminaba y resoplaba de la irritación, inconscientemente su mano se posó en su vientre, no era que no lo quisiera, solo no podía creerlo. Cansado y mareado buscó un lugar donde sentarse, ¿qué haría?, no podía ir a presentarse con Fliqpy estando de ese humor, Fliqpy... sonrió recordándolo, más se alegró tomando su nuevo problema con otra perspectiva, ¿un hijo?, su hijo con Fliqpy, ¿pues de quien más podía ser?, pero era hombre... su rostro se sonrojó, la naturaleza le jugaba una mala broma.

De la confusión pasó a la felicidad, era una buena noticia no era para que anduviera triste, no necesitaba una razón, solo era cuestión de aceptarlo.

Con algo de nerviosismo colocó sus manos encima de su estómago tomando la forma que tenía, ahora le parecía más lógico todo, incluyendo todas esas veces que fue a vaciar su estómago en el baño por las mañanas.

"Perdón por no notarte antes" Lucía tonto hablando consigo mismo, pero no le importó.

La noticia tenía que compartirla con su disque pareja, eso los uniría más, haría que Fliqpy no estuviera con otro, lo reservaría solo para él, no lo dejaría, formarían una familia...

Sonriente se puso de pie y miró su reloj, ya se hacía tarde, Fliqpy debía estar impaciente por esperarlo y además había que celebrarlo.

Antes de cruzar la calle miró a ambos lado, estaba tan feliz que cuando divisó una melena azul quiso darse prisa en alcanzarlo para contarle la noticia.

El claxon de un camión no era un sonido familiar que pudiera reconocer inmediatamente, pero sí sintió esa electricidad en el aire que ningún ser vivo quiere experimentar, su sonrisa se fue tan rápido como entendió que estaba en el suelo, ¿por qué junto ahora?, quizás si hubiera sido antes no sentiría el dolor de una perdida, la agonía de sentir no solo como su vida se iba, sino la de alguien mas.

"¡No!" Tuvo sus manos sobre su estómago viendo como parte de sus intestinos se salían.

¿Qué sentido tenía tratar de regresarlos a su lugar?, no era como si fuera a regresarle lo que perdió en primer lugar, llorando su dolor en el alma, estuvo consciente lo suficiente para distinguir la silueta de Splendid que quería ayudarlo.

Lo maldijo en sus pensamientos y en voz alta borboteando con sangre de su boca, ya para que lo quería, debió estar ahí para evitarlo desde un principio, para protegerlo para evitar que muriera.

"Te odio" Pronunció perfectamente mientras sujetaba el cuello de la playera de héroe, forzándolo a que estuviera cerca y escucharlo.

Fue tan franco que con echarle una mirada, Splendid entendió que no era un broma y en verdad lo odiaba desde lo más profundo de esos ojos muertos que le deseaban lo peor.

Mientras tanto Fliqpy salió al jardín, asegurándose primero de que Flippy no hubiera regresado antes, era un lindo día para lo que tenía planeado, tomando en cuenta lo que el bueno le había dicho en muchas ocasiones y en lo que había leído de una novela romántica que encontró por ahí, su sorpresa debería alegrar a su homologo, bueno no tanto... cuando Flippy se enterara que las flores que estaba cortando eran las de su jardín no se sentiría tan afortunado.

Después de dos intentos, Fliqpy notó que las flores aplastadas en sus manos no se veían tan bonitas como antes, ni todas las demás que corto y terminaron sin pétalos, se estaba frustrando y por lo mismo no cortaba una bien, no sabía cómo tratar una delicada flor y sus dedos las arruinaban, no le quedaron más que las de un rosal blanco que tenía el dueño de la casa por ahí, esas no tenía que arruinarlas e intentó tomarlas de forma distinta, por el tallo en vez de los pétalos, su error fue no estar enterado que las espinas lastimaban, pero no podía arruinar esas también y el dolor no era nada que no pudiera manejar.

Pudo tener una hermosa flor sin manchar de rojo, pero para eso hubo muchos errores, entró a la casa con la rosa entre sus manos esperando a que Flippy volviera pronto para dársela, así estaría feliz e incluso se arrojaría a sus brazos para abrazarlo, odiaba admitir que disfrutaba igual de una de sus suaves caricias como a las de una noches de pasión.

Esperó y esperó, la sangre seca en sus manos no se sentía bien, menos la irritación producto del pasar del tiempo, la noche cayó y aún no podía regresar... o eso pensó.

La puerta no estaba cerrada con llave así que cuando escuchó el sonido de las bisagras crujir, estuvo listo para recibirlo.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó con amargura mirando a Splendon't.

"Me dijeron que estabas solo, solamente vine a cuidarte"

"¿Y Flippy?"

"En el hospital no te preocupes, tuvo suerte de no morirse, si a eso se le llama suerte" Torció la boca.

"¿Qué le sucedió?" Tuvo un sobresalto que no esperaba el pelirrojo.

"Lo atropelló un camión" Con las manos en los hombros del peli-verde trató de sosegarlo "Tranquilo, si quieres podemos ir los dos al hospital"

...

Despertó y lo primero en su mente se trataba de lo que no quería recordar, silenciosas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos hasta que notó la figura que tenía a su lado, sus ojos se iluminaron por ver a Fliqpy dormido en una silla con los brazos cruzados, poco le faltaba para roncar. Le importaba lo suficiente para que un ser descorazonado como lo era el malo se tomara la molestia de sufrir un dolor de cuello durmiendo en una silla, pero a su lado, cerca, pendiente.

Lo segundo que notó era lo sano que se sentía, sin dolor o anomalía, debió morir en algún momento del que no poseía conocimiento, pero sano no era bien, se sentía más ligero sin esa carga no mayor a un kilogramo que debería estar alojada en su interior, nuevamente sintió tristeza...

"Eres muy ruidoso" Pero ni siquiera había abierto la boca.

Fue atrapado por Fliqpy bajo una mirada de unos ojos amarillos furiosos, debajo de estos unas ojeras muy marcadas le daban peor aspecto.

"Lo siento"

"No me pidas perdón, mejor cállate y vuelve a dormir" No jugaba.

Precavido lo obedeció y se recostó en la cama para volver a dormir, esas ojeras en los ojos de Fliqpy decían que no la pasó muy a gusto en esa silla, la lógica lo llevó a pensar y creer que se preocupaba por él, ¿esa era la felicidad?

"Mole..." Una voz insegura interrumpió sus inútiles intentos por dormir "Me contó..." Carraspeó la garganta "…de tu revisión" No podía ser rubor lo que cubriera sus mejillas "No sabía que fuera posible, estuve leyendo algunos cuantos libros que me prestó, pero quizás me falta leer más para entenderlo"

"Fliqpy, lo siento..." Comenzó a llorar.

No sabía qué hacer, normalmente el aludido lo dejaría solo porque lo creería fastidioso, o se burlaría de su situación o lo callaría por la fuerza.

"T-Ten" Su voz no podía soñar peor. Se había puesto de pie y acercado para dale algo que llevaba en la mano. Flippy tomó lo que quedaba de una rosa "Está marchita, pero..." No valía la pena "Mejor olvídalo" Suspiró, eso le sucedía por tratar de ser diferente a como era.

Antes de que se alejara, el bueno sujetó las manos que habían querido darle ese presente.

"¿Qué te pasó?" Miró las manos llenas de cortes, parecía como si se hubiera lavado las manos con un cuchillo, no sería capaz o ¿sí?

"Nada" Fácilmente podía hacer que lo dejara apartando las manos pero siguió ahí, gustándole como las manos del otro eran cálidas con las suyas.

"El muy idiota se la pasó cortando flores para darte un regalo, pero ni siquiera sabía cómo hacerle para no destruir una, esa fue la única que consiguió..."

"¡Cállate!" Tan pronto la ira de Fliqpy estuvo dirigida sobre Splendon't, éste desapareció riéndose mientras se alejaba.

Aquellos dos necesitaban un empujoncito para comenzar a actuar como una verdadera pareja, sólo le regresó el favor que le hizo, esa vez en el restaurante tuvo que consolar al triste de Splendid y de ahí en adelante, todo fue desenmarañándose, aunque tampoco estaba seguro de considerarlo como favor, que Splendid no lo dejara vivir no podía ser suerte, tal ejemplo fue cuando caminó unos cuantos pasos y pronto unos brazos lo sujetaron para abrazarlo.

"¿Qué te dijeron?" Preguntó el sonriente peli-azul que levantó por completo al pelirrojo.

"Nada, tuve que irme antes de que Fliqpy me echara y ya bájame" Era vergonzoso.

"Está bien" Lo hizo "Pero ahora seré yo quien les diga" Tomó las manos de Splendon't entrelazando sus dedos "Quiero que sepan lo mucho que te amo" Cuando trató de darle un beso el otro giró el rostro todo empalagado.

"No es nada que presumir"

"Sí, lo es" Un segundo intento de beso y otro fracaso.

"No, no lo es"

"Que... sí..." No iban a comenzar una tonta discusión, para que se callara Splendon't le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

"Si te mantienes callado por todo el día de hoy..." Susurró al oído con voz sensual que intencionalmente hizo estremecer Splendid "...Te prometo que repetiremos lo del día de ayer" Splendid asintió efusivamente, aún le dolía un poco el trasero, pero no importaba.

Dentro de la habitación Fliqpy seguía gruñendo por la intervención mientras que Flippy pensaba en lo que dijo el pelirrojo.

"Me querías dar un regalo" Miró la fea flor en sus manos.

"No" Negó mirando a una pared para que no notara su sonrojo.

"Acércate" Le pidió que se agachara y dudoso, el malo tuvo que ceder al capricho "Gracias" Inmediatamente después de hacerlo sujetó el rostro con las dos manos guiándolo para que lo mirara de frente y poder darle un beso en los labios.

Una romántica, dulce y tierna declaración de amor, lo quería, Fliqpy no tenía culpa de lo sucedido, lo seguía amando de igual forma.

"¿Flippy...?" Interrumpió las caricias "Mole me dijo que... que si querías... podíamos intentarlo otra vez"

"¿Intentar qué...?" Su boca formó una '_o' _entendiendo a que se refería "Ven aquí" Lo sujetó de la ropa obligándolo a que se subiera a la cama con él y comenzó a besarlo, trasmitiendo con su cuerpo sus intenciones nada suaves.

Lo quería ya...

"No te conocía así" Maulló Fliqpy mordiendo el cuello expuesto de Flippy mientras sus manos se encargaban de la delgada bata de hospital que los separaba.

"Yo tampoco"

...

Y aproximadamente nueve meses después Flippy estaba acostado en la cama deseando estar muerto para no sufrir cansancio y Fliqpy tratando de dormir con una almohada sobre su cabeza.

"¡Maldición, dales de comer y que se callen!" Migraña quedaba corto para su dolor de cabeza.

"¡No quiero!" Se quejó infamemente "Tragan demasiado" Además que le avergonzaba tanto tener que hacerlo.

Por más que quisiera dormir, Fliqpy no podría con el llanto de los gemelos taladrando en sus oídos, temporalmente maldecía la hora que tuvieron sexo en el hospital y en los meses siguientes.

Hizo el favor de levantarse de la cama a mitad de la noche, llevando puesto solamente un bóxer y pisando el suelo descalzo, para llevarle los dos a su pareja. Con algo de práctica ya podía sostenerlos sin miedo a que uno le fuese a caer al suelo, pero seguía dándole cosa sostener esos cuerpos pequeños con rostros angelicales y melenas verdes.

Ni hablar de todas las críticas que les hicieron, porque hablando de genética, parentesco y etc... los doctores si tenían mucho material con que criticarlos, Mole amablemente les dio la opción de la privacidad, quien sabe cómo y con qué medios, mientras que sus amigos les hicieron el favor de guardar comentarios innecesarios, de hecho se alegraban por la noticia.

"Ten" Le dio uno mientras sostenía al otro, obviamente el que lloraba menos.

Tuvo que salir de la habitación para dejar solo al delicado peli-verde que no le dejaba ver cuando les daba de comer.

"No sé cuál es el problema" Empezó a decir "No es como si no haya visto nada de ti" Se rió escuchando una queja proveniente del otro "Oye..." Comenzó a molestarlo, era lo único que lo podía alegrar cuando estaba completamente fastidiado de la vida que tenía "No te los has imaginado de grandes, corriendo por ahí y por allá, diciéndote _'mami'_" Soltó la carcajada.

"Cállate, a ti te van a decir _'papi'_" Su risa se fue.

"Un mal padre" Suspiró, sin importarle que, entró a la habitación, quería estar caliente en la cama que ahora compartían los dos.

"¿Qué haces?" Aún no acababa.

"¿Qué crees?, tengo frío" Se acurrucó con la espalda en el respaldo y las almohadas y su brazo rozando el de Flippy, un escalofrío recorrió a éste, por algo no quería al oji-amarillo cerca.

El bebé que llevaba el malo casi se dormía de tanto arrullo así que pudieron disfrutar de un poco de silencio, Flippy giró a mirarlo sonriendo por lo bien que se veía, un padre ejemplar.

"¿Por qué sonríes?"

"Por nada" No quitó su sonrisa.

Pasaron unos minutos incómodos antes de que Flippy torpemente se inclinara a besar a Fliqpy, no alcanzó ni a tocar los labios, quedándose como tonto y el beso en el aire, no fue hasta que Fliqpy entendió que quería cuando hizo su parte y cumplió con el beso, un comienzo de confusiones para una afectuosa continuación, aquello no sólo describía las caricias de sus labios.

"¿Quieres otro?" Susurró la pregunta sin abandonar el beso, con las líneas de su boca formando una sonrisa.

"¡No!" Negó rotundamente, pero eso no significaba que no estuviera de ánimos "Esta vez usas protección"

"Mejor tomate una maldita pastilla"

Siguieron con su beso y esa noche sin dormir, para la mañana siguiente sufrir un desvelo.

FIN


End file.
